Naruto: The Orb
by Rookie14
Summary: Naruto and Gang are thrown into a room. A women appears warning them of the future, and gives them a special orb that will give each one of them a glimpse of the future. Set after Tsunade's return, but before Sasuke's betrayal. FUTURE NARUTO FIC
1. CH1 Ino

Naruto: The Orb

CH 1- INO

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

**LINE**

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

**LINE**

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

* * *

Naruto's vision slowly became visible. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a bright light eye. Closing his eyes, since the light blinded him for a second. He sat up,and slowly reopened his eyes, "_What's going on?"_

As he stood up he saw that there was a doorway in what seemed a never ending white room. Walking toward the door he grabbed the knob, "_Where am I? The last thing I remember is bringing Grandma Tsunade back. This looks a bit like the hospital….but more like a room made for loons."_

Naruto opened the door, and walked into it. As he looked around he was surprised to find a row of chairs. Already most of those chairs were filled, with people he knew. As he looked around he was a bit surprised to see Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, the Pervy Sage, Grandma Tsunade, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"What's going on dattebayo?!" asked Naruto bit worried. Sakura grew a tick mark on her forehead, "Shut up Naruto! We don't know!"

"Hn" said Sasuke as he looked away from Naruto. His fists clenched a little.

Kakashi just gave Naruto an eye smile, "Just come sit down Naruto, I think you're the last one."

"Are you always this loud kid?" asked Jiraiya as he looked toward Naruto. Naruto shouted toward Jiraiya, "Shut up Pervy Sage! Only when I'm annoyed, tired, curious, happy, and sad!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, and Shikamaru grumbled out, "So all the time…..troublesome."

Tsunade the voiced her opinion, "Well I have no idea what's happening, but it's sure been a great break from all that paperwork."

Naruto just went toward his chair defeated. As he sat down, he ended up sitting between Sakura and Sasuke. After a few minutes passed he yelled again, "What are we waiting for?!"

Kiba who was sitting directly in front of him, "Shut up Naruto! Just be patient!"

Hinata then looked shyly at Naruto, "He doesn't mean it Naruto, just ignore it."

"Stop defending that fool, Hinata! He's obviously an idiot who will always be a nobody!" yelled Kiba. Naruto clenched his fist, "Who do you think you are! I'll let you kn-"

"Haha!" the laughter rang across the room as everyone looked around. Then suddenly in the middle a woman appeared with what appeared to be horns. She had on a white robe that covered her whole body, "Wouldn't you all like to know that? Who here thinks this boy has what it takes to be….Hokage?"

No one but Naruto raised his hands. "Oh come on! I've got to at least have one person on my side?"

He watched as Hinata's hand slowly rose up. Kurenai smiled at her student, "_She grows more and more confident each day." _

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Hinata!"

Jiraiya just shook his head, "_How could I have such an dense kid as the student of the Legendary Jiraiya, writer of Make out Paradise?" _

"Hn, Naruto you still have long ways until you become Hokage." muttered Sasuke. Naruto smiled, "Ha! So you do believe I can become Hokage!"

Sasuke just grunted again, as Neji spoke, "I don't know whether you can become Hokage, but I can see you becoming quite strong."

"Yosh! Naruto you're flames of youth are strong! I also believe you can become Hokage! Right Sensei!" yelled out Lee. Gai just gave him a big thumbs up, "Naruto, if you put your effort into anything, you can become Hokage! So much youth, Naruto if you don't become Hokage, then I'll do 1000 push ups, while juggling kittens with my feet!"

Kakashi and Asuma sweatdropped at their long old friend, "Well, Naruto my father did say the will of fire burned brightly in you."

Kakashi gave Naruto a smile, "Its not that you can't become Hokage, Naruto. Its just hard right now to tell whether you're able to become Hokage or not. I mean anything can happen in the future."

"Hehe, that so true Kakashi of the Sharingan. And That's exactly why I've come forward, and will present this gift to you. A gift that will allow you to…..foretell the future." The women pulled out an orb. "Each one of you will have the opportunity to see the future. By pouring your chakra, this orb will show a glimpse of the future. How far depends, how much the orb wants you too see. Good luck my children."

Tsunade shouted out, "Who are you? Why are you doing this? How did you manage to place us all here?"

The old lady laughed, "You could say I wanted to amuse myself a bit, or that I just wanted to avoid a certain death, that broke my heart. Though you might not know me, except for poor old Kurama. My names Kaguya Ōtsutsuki….you might learn about me from the orb. Maybe…."

The women then disappeared.

_9 tails rose around in the air behind a giant cage, "Impossible….."_

"Huh? Who's Kuruma?" asked Naruto as he looked around. Some of them just shrug their shoulders. Then Shikamaru spoke up, "Are we really gonna do this? I mean I'm sure this could help us avoid many deaths….but could also probably embarrass a lot of people….this is so troublesome."

Asuma then spoke up, "You're right, but if we can save some lives, I mean I guess the embarrassment will be something we're gonna have to endure."

Sakura looked nervously at her feet thinking about her future, "I don't know guys….maybe by seeing this we could end up changing the good things that happen in the future."

Tsunade nodded, "That's true….we could end destroying something good that could of happened."

Jiraiya shook his head, "We wouldn't be given this opportunity, if it wasn't for something important. If everything is going to end up a great, then we wouldn't be given this orb."

Kakashi and Sasuke didn't say anything both wondering what their futures could hold. "_Do I kill Itachi?" _

In fact everyone had similar thoughts, about using the orb to check their future. Then Ino stood up, "Ok, I'm going first!"

Asuma wasn't at all surprised, while Shikamaru just shook his head, "Of course….."

Naruto then stood up, "Maybe I want to go first! I really want to know if I become Hokage or not!"

Ino just put her hand on her hip, "Whatever, I called it first. As well I doubt you become Hokage. I want to know….."

Ino giggled a bit, while she looked over at Sasuke. Whom just looked off to the side avoiding her stare. Sakura stared down Ino.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I want to go fir-"

"Naruto that's enough. Ino did call it first. If you want you can go second. I think it should just be best if we volunteer ourselves. So Ino will go first, then Naruto, and who ever wants to go after him." settled Tsunade as her Hokage mode kicked in. Everyone in the room agreed, and Ino walked up to the orb. As she took a better look, she noticed how greyish purplish the orb was. It actually looked a lot like Hinata's byakugan eyes. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on the orb, and sent chakra through it.

The orb turned bright purple, and ripples appeared and Jiraiya gasped, "The Rinnegan?"

Then an image appeared above the orb.

_An image of a blond lady walking through the hallways. A lean women wearing the usual Leaf Uniform. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, as she walked down the wooden hallway. As she made her way across the hall she stopped at a door. Behind the door she could hear tons children talking inside. As her hand grasped the knob, it finally revealed her face._

"Wow, I look amazing! And look at that I'm a jounin!" screamed Ino. Everyone looked at the older Ino a bit amazed.

Even Sasuke was a bit surprised. Then Naruto pointed out, "Is that the academy? It looks so much different!"

"Shut up! Pay attention Naruto!" pointed out Tenten as the video continued to roll.

_Ino then walked into the classroom. As she looked around she saw many 10 year olds' eyes on her. Ignoring the few looks she looked for a particular child. Then her sight landed on a boy with dark hair, and pale skin. Ino smiled, "There's my son, Inichi. I hope he hasn't caused much trouble." _

Everyone gasped, and Sasuke looked a bit frightened. Then Sakura spoke up, "No way….."

"Haha! Yes!" yelled out Ino. Then Naruto looked a bit confused, "What are you cheering about?"

Ino looked at Naruto, "I married Sasuke see! That's our child!"

Naruto looked at the kid skeptically then shook his head, "I don't think so Ino. That kid is too pale to be Sasuke's child."

Tsunade also nodded, "As well I've never seen such a pale Uchiha. I think it safe to say it isn't Sasuke's."

Sasuke mentally sighed really loudly. Then Ino let out a depressed expression, "Then whose is it?"

Kurenai had finally spoke up, "I think we should keep seeing in order to find out."

_Ino looked back toward the front of the classroom, and was met by a smiling aged Iruka, "Ino, you're a bit early. We were just reviewing the Fourth Great Shinobi War." _

"LOOK AT IRUKA-SENSEI! He's old, and still teaching!" yelled Naruto. Sakura then said, "He always did like teaching…."

Jiraiya nodded, "_Teaching is what allows us teacher to pass on our beliefs. I just don't have the time to be teaching anyone." _

"He looks about almost 20 years older, so this must be pretty far into the future, as well Ino's kid is 10." pointed out Shikamaru.

Kakashi then popped the question, "Did you guys hear, Fourth Great Shinobi War?"

There was an eerie silence. Then Tsunade spoke up, "Maybe that's what we're suppose to avoid?"

_Ino looked at her old sensei, 'Don't worry Iruka, I can wait a bit. As well I might want to see how much the next generation knows." _

_Iruka smiled, "Well, they know plenty Ino." _

_Iruka looked toward the class, "Okay guys can anyone tell me the alliances that took place during the war?" _

_A kid that was obviously an from the Inuzuka clan spoke up, "The war was made up of the Shinobi Allied Forces, which included all the 5 great nations, against the Akatsuki." _

Jiraiya was startled, 'The Akatsuki?"

All the jounins in the room looked worried, remembering Itachi Uchiha. The screen continued.

_Iruka shook his head, "Yes, the Akatsuki was led by?" _

_Another kid rose his hand, "The Akatsuki was mostly destroyed for except its leader, Madara Uchiha. " _

Tsunade shook her head, "Impossible he's dead!"

_Iruka nodded his head, "Alright, then can someone tell me how the war was fought?" _

_Another kid rose his hand, "The war was fought when the Akatsuki used a forbidden jutsu, known as the Edo Tensei. They used this jutsu to reanimate the dead, and have them fight for them. They used this jutsu, and the power of 7 of the tailed beast to battle the Five Great Nations." _

"They must of been a very powerful foe, if they forced the 5 Great Nations to come to an alliance. I wonder what happened." asked Jiraiya out loud.

_Iruka, "Okay, I know there's more of the war, but I just want to cover the important facts. In the Valley of Peace, Which Shinobi was able to defeat Madara Uchiha?"_

Everyone exchanged looks. One thought rang through everyone's heads, "_Who could've been powerful enough to stop such a foe?_

_Many of the kids looked around, then one kid rose his hand, "Sasuke Uchiha, the Sixth Hokage?" _

_Then another kid rose his hand, "Of course not! It was the Sage of the Tailed Beasts!" _

_Then another kid rose his hand, "Trick question! It was both Sasuke Uchiha, and The Sage of Tailed Beast who defeated Madara Uchiha. Though the Sage of the Tailed Beasts, was considered the strongest Shinobi to live, since the Sage of the Six Paths." _

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "WHAT YOU BECOME HOKAGE?"

Sasuke just smirked, and Ino looked smug, "I guess you don't become Hokage Naruto."

Kakashi felt a bit proud, and pity at the same moment. Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Just because you're not Hokage doesn't mean you don't become a great ninja. Look at me!"

Naruto just cried anime tears in his lap, "I lost to Sasuke! Again! As well l'm probably gonna become big pervert like you!"

Tsunade didn't want to admit it but she was a bit relieved, "_Then Naruto doesn't have to die….Right?" _

"I'm actually curious, who this Sage of Tailed Beasts is." spoke out Gai. Then Shino asked, "What are tailed beasts? As well what's a sage?"

Jiraiya was the one to answer, "There are 9 tailed beasts in this world. Each created mostly of all chakra, very powerful demons. You might of heard of the strongest one, the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the village 13 years ago….."

Jiraiya gave Naruto a pitiful look that didn't go unnoticed by everyone. "As for a sage, its a person who can wield Natural Chakra. Pretty much the chakra found in nature. In fact I'm the only current Sage in this world."

Naruto finally looked, "Yeah, I wonder who this person is. They did say he was stronger than the Hokage."

Sasuke also looked intrigued.

"_What? Of course not!" Then many of the kids begun to argue. Then Ino was the one to speak up, "I could tell you all the right answer if you want? I mean I did fight in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. " _

_Ino having gotten the approval of all the kids answered the question, "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is a very powerful man, probably the strongest shinobi living today, but he was no where as strong as the Sage. The Sage….he was just amazing. I mean the level of Power he possessed was amazing. Though could anyone tell me what made him so strong?" _

_A girl rose her hand, "Was it because he was a sage? My daddy told me anyone who could become a sage, were put at the level of a Kage right away. As well he took that to whole another level." _

_Ino shook her head, "No."_

_A boy rose his hand, "He was able to control all the Tailed Beast by himself! He could use the chakra from each everyone of the 9 tailed beasts!" _

_Ino shook her head, "You're a bit closer…." _

_Seeing no more hands raise up, "What me to tell you the answer?" _

_Many of the kids nodded, "It was because he had the will to protect everyone. The Sage was the type of person you could always rely on. Even I was always relaxed in his presence. He was what you could say a real friend. He didn't control the tailed beast, he was able to work with the Tailed Beasts. Always remember that! That's what made him so strong, he was able to have what is known to you as The Will of Fire." _

_Then a kid in the back of the room rose his hand, "Then why did he die at the age of 22? If he was so strong?" _

_Ino looked at the kids, and noticed many of the kids nodding in agreement. "Well, since the 6th Hokage was out of the Village, he believed it was his duty to protect the village. The Sage was poisoned with incurable poison, but even that didn't stop him from protecting the village. Instead of curing the poison, he used those crucial moments to save the Village Hidden in the Leaf. The only reason you enjoy today is because of him! He sacrificed his life to protect the Village Hidden in the Leaf. You guys haven't learned about the attack 10 years ago, but once you do you will understand." _

_Iruka smiled, "I couldn't of said it any better. Can anyone tell me his real name?" _

_Then in the back a girl who had been silent the whole time rose her hands. As she rose her hands, her blond hair uncovered her eyes, and revealed her bright blue eyes. Her pupil were slightly enlarged. "Naruto Uzumaki." _

_Ino looked at the girl with a bit of pity, while stuck in her own thoughts, "How you would of loved to see your daughter today…...Naruto."_

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock. Everyone had one thought in their mind, "_Naruto...the Sage of The Tailed Beasts?" _

**THIS IS JUST A NEW STORY I WANTED TO TRY OUT! I WANTED TO WRITE A AFTER SHIPPUDEN FIC, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE UP A REGULAR STORY. I WANTED TO ADD MY OWN MIX, AS WELL I REALLY ENJOY THESE TYPES OF FICS. THE ONES I'VE READ ARE TOO SHORT, UNFINISHED, OR TOO LONG TO WRITE. THE ONLY ONE I'VE REALLY ENJOYED WAS ****INTO THE FUTURE****, BUT READING IT NOW IT LEAVES ME A BIT EMPTY, WITH EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED SINCE IT WAS WROTE. **

**I KNOW I'M PROBABLY GONNA GET A LOT OF BASHING FOR MAKING SASUKE HOKAGE, AND KILLING NARUTO. THOUGH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED! AS WELL NARUTO'S DEATH, DURING THE BIRTH OF HIS CHILD! AS FOR THE CHARACTERS WHO DIE EARLY; JIRAIYA, ASUMA, NEJI, I WILL JUST SHOW THEIR DEATHS!, OR MAYBE THE LEGACIES THEY LEFT BEHIND. WE'LL SEE! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: NARUTO: THE SAGE OF THE TAILED BEASTS!**

**FAV, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT!  
**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, THE OVERLOOKED PRODIGY!" **


	2. CH2 Naruto P1

Naruto: The Orb

CH 2 - Naruto P1

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

* * *

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock. Everyone had one thought in their mind, "_Naruto...the Sage of The Tailed Beasts?"_

Ino yelled in protest, "That's it? I don't get to know who my husband is?"

Naruto's big frown had turned into an enormous smile, "HAHA! Take that Sasuke, I'm still stronger than you!"

Sasuke grunted, "You're not stronger than me now, just there. That doesn't mean it will happen the same way around. I'll definitely become stronger than you!"

Naruto puffed his chest in the air, "I become stronger than all of you dattebayo!"

Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "I guess you're still the most unpredictable ninja."

Kakashi eye smiled, _"I wonder if he's still the same knucklehead." _

Sakura just frowned, "_Naruto becomes so strong? What about me?" _

Kiba growled his teeth, "Hey! That doesn't mean anything! He's still not Hokage!"

Shikamaru sighed, "They did say he was way stronger than the Hokage. That stands for something Kiba."

Then Choji spoke up, "Yeah he's known as a hero."

Kiba just crossed his arms and sat down. Kurenai had one thought through her mind, "_Though he dies….why does this sound so familiar?" _Thought Kurenai as she recalled the mention of his death.

Naruto who was still a bit cheery looked over at Tsunade's expression. Her expression was filled with much grief, "Hey Grandma Tsunade, What's wrong?"

Tsunade let out a tear, "It say you die at 22….remember?"

Naruto's happy face fell off, and the room suddenly felt really gloom. Even Kiba started to feel a bit of remorse for Naruto. Naruto then sat down, "You're right….I wonder how?"

Ino says, "Well, it did say you died protecting the village?"

Naruto then stood up, and walked up to the globe, "Well there's only one way to find out….."

Naruto placed his hand on the globe, and once again the ripples appeared. Then an image appeared above them.

* * *

An image of a much older Naruto sitting in a chair appeared. Naruto was wearing black pants, with an orange and black jacket. Over that Jacket was a red cloak with black flames running at the end. Naruto's face was then showed, revealing a much older Naruto.

* * *

"Woah…." spoke Naruto as he admired himself, "I look so cool! Look at my cloak!"

All the older shinobi in the room had one thought running through their head, "_He looks exactly like the…..FOURTH!_

* * *

Then the image turned to the desk in front of Naruto, where stood a man wearing a white and red robe. As the man looked up it revealed to be Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting across Naruto, in a big chair. Behind Sasuke was the symbol of the Hokage. Sasuke's left eye was covered much like how Kakashi covered his.

* * *

Sasuke admired himself for a moment before he noticed his covered eye, "What's wrong with my left eye?"

Sakura spoke up, "It looks a lot like how Kakashi-sensei does it."

"Maybe you lost your left eye?" stated Naruto. Kakashi then shook his head, "Then he would of just covered it with a bandage, there must be a reason."

* * *

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "Naruto I need you to do me a favor."

Naruto looked a bit bored at Sasuke, "What does his majesty need now?"

Sasuke grunted a bit, "Stop saying that…..its annoying."

"Hehe, want me to keep calling you the teme, then? I mean it really isn't a suitable name for a Hokage." joked Naruto as he stood straight up.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's childish act, "I need you to look over the village, for when I'm gone."

"Why?" asked Naruto having gone into a serious tone. Sasuke turned around, and looked out his window, "There's gonna be a 5 Kage meeting in 2 days. Someone has stolen the Nanabi from Taki, and know we must go discuss the issue. Have you managed to gain contact with it?"

Naruto sighed, and shook his head, "Just like the reports say, I haven't been able to communicate with it, since it had been reported missing. I don't like this at all."

"I know that's why we're holding a 5 Kage meeting. Even though the 5 Great Nations at peace, it doesn't mean something like the Akatsuki could happen again. We can't allow the tailed beasts to be disappearing like that." stated Sasuke as he sat back down into his chair, "While I'm gone, I'll be taking Tsunade and Sakura with me. Thats wh-"

Naruto shook his head, "The reason I haven't gone searching for the Nanabi is because she's expected to give birth any of these days. I'm not gonna take over for a few days, I just don't have the time"

"I know, I don't exactly want you to completely look after the village. I want you to act like a figurehead, to reassure the villagers." explained Sasuke as he sat back down, "As well I know you like looking into any issues, and I bet you would want to do some of that."

Naruto sighed, "If I would of wanted to become Hokage, I would of taken it when it was offered to me Sasuke, but if you want I could take the "figurehead" role for a few days."

Sasuke smiled, "I'm glad I have you one board."

"I don't understand, why you can't have someone else just do it all. Isn't Shikamaru like your advisor? I bet he could handle it." explained Naruto as he grabbed something off Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke then uncovered his left eye, as he slowly opened it he revealed his red rinnegan with 6 tomoe, "This eye was given to me to watch over Konoha, and I would only feel safe if someone taking that position, were stronger than me."

* * *

Everyone admired Sasuke's eye, and then Sasuke asked, "What is that?"

Jiraiya stared at the eye for a second, "It looks like the rinnegan?"

"Umm….what's the rinnegan?" asked Hinata quitely. Jiraiya looked over at the usual quiet girl, remembering she was still there.

"Well the rinnegan was a dojutsu that the Sage of the Six Paths had. That man was the one believed to have created ninjutsu."

"Hey didn't Naruto say Shikamaru was Sasuke's advisor?" asked Ino as she eyed her lazy teammate. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Troublesome"

Sasuke and Naruto had been quiet the whole time. Both eyeing their future selves.

* * *

"Fine, I'll take over, when are you leaving?" asked Naruto as he stood up. Sasuke also stood up, "Today at noon."

Naruto nodded, "Well I'm gonna go check on her. I'll see you later."

The screen changed.

* * *

"Wait who is 'her'?" asked Sakura, "Who could be Naruto's wife?"

Naruto looked around, but he hid his blush, "_I hope its Sakura!" _

Though everyone else for some reason looked at Hinata. Hinata just blushed at the attention she was getting from everyone.

* * *

Naruto was shown walking up to an apartment. As he walked up to the door he begun to knock. Then suddenly the door opened revealing a raven haired women, eyes red. The door revealed Kurenai.

* * *

Everyone in the room fell off their chairs, "Kurenai?"

Asuma's cigar fell straight out of his mouth as he tried to process the information, "_How did this brat beat me!" _

Kurenai's face was flushed red, "There's no way!"

Hinata glared at Kurenai a bit, while Kiba just smacked his head, "Now way! Kurenai-sensei how could you date that….him!"

Ino whistled out loud, "I guess you got beat sensei!"

Naruto eyes twitched, "_What was I thinking?" _

Sakura and Tsunade both felt like killing Naruto, "Seriously Naruto? An older Women?"

Jiraiya's nose bled as he wrote furiously into his book. Kakashi then sighed out loud, "Guys I don't think its Kurenai. Naruto did say this "she" was pregnant. She's obviously not pregnant!"

Everyone then looked back at the screen trying to find out who it was.

* * *

"Hey Kurenai-Sensei!" said Naruto in a cheery voice. Kurenai just smiled, "Naruto you can't call me sensei, you're my superior now."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "Ehh, I don't care. I still consider you my sensei. Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma….."

The wind blew, as an eerie silence soon picked up. Then suddenly a small kid came running out. The kid tackled Naruto, as his wild brown hair smothered Naruto's face. Naruto just chuckled, "Calm down, Kenji."

The kid let go of Naruto, "Come on Naruto, Let's go play some ninja!"

Kurenai scolded her son,"Kenji! Naruto came to pick up his wife. Maybe some time later."

Naruto put his hand across his hair, "Don't worry kid, once you're old enough I'll make you my apprentice. Okay? So, Can you go get her?"

The kid just put his hand in the air, in similar fashion like a younger Naruto, "Yes, sir! I'll be back, Naruto!"

Kurenai put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Thank you, Naruto. You've been a really good influence on Kenji, and I'm glad he has the father figure he needs."

Naruto looked sadly into Kurenai's eyes, "Its the least I can do, I just can't help but feel guilty at times…."

"Naruto, I've already told you. Don't think like that, you will only be ruining his memory. He sacrificed himself to help keep the Akatsuki from getting you. As well you did end up killing those who killed him" said Kurenai.

Naruto just nodded, "You're right, though I would of never been able to complete that jutsu without Asuma. Not trying to take anything from Kakashi, but he was the one who taught me my wind manipulation. Allowing me to complete the rasengan."

Kurenai just smiled, as her mother mode kicked in, " A nasty jutsu, isn't it. I just hope you don't teach it to Kenji….or else"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Of course not! As well I think Shikamaru wanted to teach him."

* * *

Both Asuma and Kurenai where speechless. Kurenai then turned to Asuma, "I'm sorry…."

Asuma then shook his head, "It's alright, I guess we do end up having a kid….hehe"

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Ino, "Look how adorable that little kid is!"

Hinata agreed with her statement, as did others around the room.

Shikamaru was a bit speechless, "I want to teach?"

"I guess its kind of convenient isn't it Shikamaru?" said Asuma, "I taught you ,and know you will teach my son."

Choji then let a tear out, "But sensei you die?"

The room got silent again, as Naruto broke the silence, "I'm sorry….its seems I do end up getting people killed."

Tsunade shook her head, "Naruto you can't think like that! I mean you heard, Asuma gave up his life to protect you!"

"Yeah, Naruto don't worry about it. We can change that now, and I guess I end up teaching Kakashi's student." smirked Asuma as he looked at his old friend. Kakashi didn't say anything, but he was wondering about Naruto's completed rasengan.

Naruto shook his head, "Though how can I live, knowing I got someone killed!"

Jiraiya scowled Naruto, "Naruto get that thought out of your head! Not a single one of us would let the Akatsuki get their hands on you! That's the point Asuma's trying to make!"

"Why do the "Akatsuki" want Naruto?" asked Lee as he looked at his sensei, and everyone else. Then the younger generation started popping similar questions.

Sasuke then bluntly asked Naruto, " Itachi said you were the prized possession that the Akatsuki desired. Why is that? The Fourth's Legacy?"

Naruto just put his hand onto his lap, "It's cause I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. That's probably where the name of the "Sage of the Tailed Beast" come from"

"What?" asked Neji. Then Tsunade spoke up, "Enough! Since I'm Hokage I'll explain it to you guys."

"A Jinchuuriki is a person who holds a tailed beast through a special sealing jutsu. In this case 12 years ago, when the Nine Tails attacked. The Fourth Hokage sealed it into a baby boy, otherwise known as Naruto." explained Tsunade. Naruto's teammates both eyed Naruto with much pity. Sakura couldn't help but ask, "So are you the nine tails?"

Naruto just looked down at his feet, as he clenched his fists, "No…."

"Sakura!" scowled Kakashi. Sakura was a bit taken back by her sensei's scolding. "Naruto is not the Nine Tails, he just simply holds back the Nine Tails."

All the kids looked at each other, when Ino made the connection, "So, the reason everyone treats you so bad….."

Naruto just looked up at the screen, "Let's move on guys."

"The Dobe's right, let's just move on." spoke Sasuke as everyone else looked at the screen.

* * *

Then suddenly the Kenji comes running back, "Mom! I want to learn that jutsu!"

Kurenai put her hand on her hip, "Of course not! Its too dangerous!"

Kenji crossed his arms for a second, before he remembered what he was doing, "Oh! Naruto I brought her!"

Then suddenly a woman walked into the doorway. The women was slightly shorter than Naruto, and had lavender long hair. Her eyes were pupiless white, with a hint of purple. The women wore a purple dress, that revealed her large tummy, "Naruto you can't be teaching little kids those types of Jutsus! You better not teach our kid!"

* * *

"HINATA?" asked Naruto as he put his hands on his head, "Boy I bet no one saw that one coming dattebayo!"

Everyone else sweatdropped, but Hinata, "_Naruto you're such an idiot…."_

Kiba then looked frantically at Hinata, "Why did you pick him Hinata? He's so clueless!"

"Umm…" Hinata pushed her two fingers together as she suddenly become much more nervous.

"Hey! Don't call me clueless Kiba! You're probably just jealous that Hinata picked me over you!" shouted Naruto as he pointed fingers at Kiba. Kiba just rose his fist in the air, "You're crazy! She's my teammate!"

"Haha! You're jealous!" spoke Naruto as he raced over at Kiba. He then placed his arm over Hinata, "Jealous much?"

Then everyone heard Hinata take a deep breath, and fall over. Sakura shouted at Naruto, "You idiot! You made her faint!"

Then suddenly Naruto felt someone creep up behind him, "That doesn't mean I will allow you to touch her Naruto!" screamed Neji.

Naruto just put his hands up in the air for defense, "I didn't mean too! I swear!"

"Everyone shut up! Let's just keep watching!" shouted Tsunade. Neji then glared at Naruto as he went over to help Hinata up. Naruto just walked back to his seat. He then turned to his side and looked at Sasuke, "Hehe it looks like I beat you teme."

Sasuke looked at him a bit confused, "I'm the Hokage remember?"

"I don't mean that….I mean I had a kid before you did!" Naruto then laughed hysterically. Sasuke's eye begun to twitch, "_He's right…..HE BEAT ME!"_

* * *

Naruto just put his hands in the air, "Of course not, Hinata! I mean once she's older….."

Hinata sighed, and giggled a bit, "I guess you will never change Naruto. So, where do you wanna go eat?"

"Wherever you want my love." replied Naruto as he engulfed her in a hug. Kurenai smiled at the young couple, "Well take care you too. Especially you Hinata, you will be giving birth any of these days. I don't want anything happening to my goddaughter."

Hinata just shrug off her sensei as she touched her stomach, "Don't worry too much sensei. I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

"Yeah, Kurenai I'll be looking after her!" claimed Naruto with a grin. Kenji spoke up, "I think that's what she's worried about."

Both Kurenai and Hinata laughed at Naruto, while Naruto just deadpanned. Naruto then grabbed Hinata's arm, "Let's go….."

Both Naruto and Hinata left Kurenai's apartment holding hands. Though as soon as they turned the corner, they disappeared in a flash.

**The screen changes**

Naruto is seen pacing outside of a room. He then heads a bit down the hall, and looks out the window. As he looked at the moon he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, "Something is wrong…..I can feel it in the air. What is it?"

Suddenly the door behind him opened, and it revealed a smiling Shizune, "Naruto, you can come in now."

Naruto's smile grew so wide it almost fell off his face. He rushed past Shizune, and into the room. Shizune shook her head while laughing a bit, "Naruto, cheerful as always."

Naruto looked in, and noticed a nurse standing by the bed stand. The women smiled at Naruto, "Congratulations, Its a healthy baby girl!"

She then walked out of the room as Shizune entered. Naruto walked over to Hinata, and noticed her holding a baby little girl. Naruto could tell right away she looked a lot like him. The same blond hair, and blue eyes. Hinata then smiled at Naruto, "You wanna hold her?"

* * *

"Oh my Kami! That baby is gorgeous!" screamed Ino and Sakura at the same time, as they let out a girly scream.

Kurenai looked down at what was her goddaughter, "That's my goddaughter…..wow."

Hinata had woken back up, and was shocked to see her daughter, "That's my daughter…..she's perfect…."

Naruto was also stunned, having never had family himself. Tsunade having seen Naruto's reaction placed a shoulder at him, "That's your family Naruto."

Naruto didn't say anything as he kept staring at the screen.

* * *

Naruto just nodded as Hinata handed him the baby girl. Naruto cradled the little girl with great delicacy. Hinata continued to smile, as she watched her baby girl and the love of her life, "Have you thought of a name?"

Naruto just traced her little face with her finger, "How about….Kushina?"

"That's a pretty name, just like her grandmother." agreed Hinata, "Kushina Uzumaki, hope she doesn't get your mother's temper, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, "I doubt it, I bet she'll be just like you. They do say a child acts just like their mother. Look at both of us, were both prime examples."

* * *

"Kushina?" asked Naruto Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade's eyes widen at the name.

* * *

Shizune walked over to Naruto, "We should place Kushina in her crib Naruto. She needs to rest."

Naruto handed Shizune the baby. Shizune then grabbed her, and walked her to the other side of the room. Placing Kushina in her crib, she walked back to the brand new parents, "Alright you two we have some things to discuss, such as signing of-"

Suddenly a wounded ANBU crashed through the window. "Lord Naruto! We're under atta-"

His throat was cut through by kunai, and suddenly 4 grass shinobi crashed through the all pulled out weird looking kunai, and engaged Naruto and Shizune.

Naruto was easily able to take down two, but when he looked over at Shizune. He watched as she had a little trouble. Then suddenly one was able to graze her shoulder. Shizune jumped back, but suddenly she fell to her knees. Naruto was able to sense her chakra rapidly beginning to drop. Her face became much more tired looking, then she dropped dead. Naruto's eyes widen in terror, _"Did that poison just destroy her whole chakra system? It didn't target the body, but the chakra itself! Is that even possible?" _

* * *

"Shizune!" exclaimed Tsunade as she begun to tear up a little. Everyone else in the room begun to feel sorrow. Jiraiya then walked over to Tsunade, "Tsunade this hasn't happened yet, you don't have to worry. We can change this from happening."

Tsunade wiped a tear, "I know, but its so hard to watch her die, as well that poison…..its amazing. A poison that attacks the chakra system itself is considered impossible. I wonder how someone was able to create it."

* * *

Naruto then looked over to Hinata as he watched her receive a lethal blow. The last thing Naruto heard was, "Protect Kushina!"

* * *

Hinata gasped as she watched her self die, "It can't be….No...NO!"

Kurenai placed her hand on Hinata as she begun to cry. Everyone else watched, and they all begun to realize, that the next person they see die could be themselves.

* * *

Naruto felt Hinata's warm blood spray a bit over his arm as rage exploded in him. In less then a second he crossed the room, and slammed a rasengan into the man. The man blasted through the wall, as Naruto turned around. He then saw as the last one was inches away from getting Kushina. Naruto formed a one handed seal, and he appeared right by Kushina. The man's kunai slammed into Naruto's arm, Naruto then kicked him away. Pulling out some paper bombs, he threw them into the room as he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"How did you do that Naruto? You just disappeared and reappeared somewhere else!" asked Sakura. Naruto just shrug his shoulders, "I don't know."

"I do….." spoke Jiraiya as he looked over at Tsunade, "It's the Fourth Hokage's teleportation jutsu, **The Flying Rajin Jutsu**."

Naruto's face is covered by a grin, "I just keep getting better! and Better! I even learn another of the Fourth Hokage's jutsu!"

Sasuke just eyed Naruto, "_How strong do you become, Naruto?_

* * *

Naruto appeared in a small cabin right behind the Hokage's monument. Naruto begun to leak tears as he thought about Hinata. Then suddenly a baby's crying brought him back to reality. He looked down at his daughter, "Shh….I know mommy might be gone, but Daddy will protect you. That is a promise….Shh my little Kushina. Don't cry."

**CURRENTLY IN THE VILLAGE**

It was a rather peaceful night, as many of the villager were walking down the street. On the outside of the village a squad of ANBU were patrolling the village. They we were racing on a tree branch when suddenly they were attacked. 2 members of the 4 man squad were killed instantly. The other two jumped back, and were surprised to find a ton of shinobi from a lot of smaller villages attacking them. The ANBU on the right shouted, "Why are you attacking? We're at a time of peace?"

Then suddenly a man wearing a blue and black mask appeared. He jumped in front of them, "We are the Mainā alliance, and we will take down the 5 Great Villages. First starting off with the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

* * *

"Who is that unyouthful fela!" asked Gai as he stared the man down. Everyone else remained silent.

* * *

The man formed a hand seal, and wooden stakes appeared from the ground, and killed the two ANBU. The masked man signaled a 4 man squad to walk forward, "Our mission is to retrieve that Scroll of Sealing. You 4 will take down The Sage of Tailed Beasts."

He then pulled out some special kunai "You only have a shot each, so make it count. His wife is probably giving birth right now, so it's the best time to strike."

He then turned around to face an enormous army of more than 200 hundred ninja, "Today is the day that, us smaller nations, will be able to overcome the 5 Great Nations!"

The ninja cheered, as the man turned around, and formed a few hand seals. Allow the destruction to begun! He then slammed his hand into the ground, "**SUMMONING JUTSU: 7 TAILED BEAST" **

The man laughed evilly as he made his way toward the village, "Once I retrieve the Edo Tensei jutsu, I will be able to wage war against the 5 Great Villages! Just you wait Lord Danzo, I will fulfill your dream!"

* * *

"Grandfather's wood release! That Danzo!" screamed Tsunade as anger boiled in her.

Asuma then spoke up, "I don't think it's exactly Danzo. This man is part of an alliance consisted of smaller nations. Danzo would never do that."

"What's the wood release? and Why does that man want the Edo Tensei? What exactly is that? asked Tenten.

"The wood release is capable of subduing any tailed beast, The First Hokage was able to capture every tailed beast at one point with the wood release. The Edo Tensei meanwhile is a forbidden jutsu used to reanimate the dead, to use them as fighting pawns. As you heard in Ino's predication, someone was able to perfect the jutsu. Managing to wage war against the 5 Great Nations." explained Kakashi.

"So, If they got their hands on that jutsu, this alliance is capable of actually taking over the 5 Great Nations." concluded Kurenai.

* * *

**NARUTO**

Naruto felt the presence of the Seven Tailed Beast. Naruto ran out of the cabin, with Kushina still in his arms. As he looked down at the village he saw the Tailed Beast right outside the village causing destruction. Naruto suddenly felt the warm energy of natural energy enter his system. An orange iris begun to develop around his eyes. Then his eyes opened in shock, revealing a toad like pupil. He was able to sense fighting at the front of the village. "Waterfall, Grass, Sky, and Sound ninja? Why are they attacking us?"

* * *

"What is that?" asked Naruto. While Jiraiya gaped like a fish, "Thats….a perfect Sage Mode!"

"A perfect whata now?" asked Naruto. Then Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Sage Mode is the art of being able to use the chakra in nature. Not even I myself have perfected that art. How did you do it?"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I don't know."

"_This idiot becomes so powerful…." _pondered Jiraiya.

* * *

**Naruto….what's going on? I can feel your chakra rapidly dropping! As well why is the Nanabi attacking the village!**

Naruto responded, "I don't know, Kurama, but battle has exploded all over the a battlefield down there."

**Get ready Naruto, I'll try to figure out what this poison is, meanwhile exit sage mode. I think it might be influencing the poison in a bad way.**

Naruto nodded his head, and he raced back into the cabin. He placed Kushina in one of the beds, as he raced to his drawer. Putting on his ninja gear, the last thing he put on was his red cloak. He then went over to Kushina and kissed her on the forehead, "Keep safe,my little girl"

Then he disappeared in a flash.

Naruto appeared above the head of the Third Hokage. As he looked upon the village he saw the destruction that was starting to pile up. Then suddenly he was pulled into his mindscape.

Naruto was standing in front of the Nine Tailed Fox, "Kurama, what have you found"

* * *

"THE NINE TAILS HAS A NAME!" yelled Naruto, who was then smacked by Tsunade, "How can you worry about that! There's no seal!"

Naruto looked up at the sealess nine tails, "Oh no! He's gonna get out! We have to stop him!"

He was then smacked by Jiraiya, "You can control the Nine Tails you idiot! Remember!"

Naruto then looked up, "Oh yeah…."

* * *

**This poison is very bad news Naruto. The poison feeds of chakra, like when a lit match hits a tank of gasoline. It drains you until you reach zero. The only reason you haven't dropped dead, is because of your Rikudo Sage Mode you have inside you. If you enter that mode, your body will no longer be able to slow down the poison. The only way we can stop it is if we seal it away from you body. Though it would mean putting you in a coma like state for a few days.**

Naruto turned around, facing away from Kuruma, "So, the only way I can save my life is too abandon the village, and go cure myself? You know I can't simply do that."

**Its the only way, even I can't cure this poison. It would not kill just you, but me too. We're doing this Naruto.**

Naruto turned around, and faced Kurama, "We can't do that Kurama. I have to save the village….."

**I knew you would say that, but I warn you. I sense a very powerful chakra near by. Not just the Nanabi's but from a man, that's controlling him. If you fight this man, I feel he may be powerful enough to force you to use that mode. **

"Alright, but first we'll deal with the Nanabi." spoke Naruto as he exited his mindscape.

Looking toward the village he then sensed something in the sky. His eyes widen at what he saw, "No way!'

Naruto watched Sky Country's precious flying battleship fly again. Then suddenly the bottom of it opened up. A beam popped out, and a it begun to collect energy. Then suddenly the beam exploded. Naruto pulled out a 3 pronged Kunai, and flashed through some hand seals. He then placed the Kunai in the air, and a barrier appeared. The barrier caught the blast, and then Naruto twisted the Kunai 90 degrees to the left.

Off in the distance you could see an enormous explosion.

* * *

"What was that!?" asked Ino.

"The Fourth Hokage's teleportation barrier. He used it against the nine tails years ago…." replied Asuma as he took a puff out of his cigarette, "It's crazy how powerful you have become Naruto."

"Not that! I mean that ship!" asked Ino. Asuma just shrug his shoulders, "I guess we got to watch to find out."

Meanwhile Naruto finally understands what is gonna happen, "So am I gonna die?"

Everyone remained silent as they continued to watch the video.

* * *

Naruto shook his head, "Enough of this! I will not allow my village to be destroyed like this!"

Naruto formed a ram seal, and he was engulfed in a chakra cloak of golden chakra. His chakra had formed a sort of cloak, and his whole body had been covered. He then formed his signature hand sign, and four Naruto's appeared in existence, "You three will help with the fighting down in the village. I will take care of the ship, and the Seven Tails! NOW GO!"

* * *

"Naruto, you actually did it! You controlled the Nine Tails power!" screamed Jiraiya.

"Of course I did, I'm just that awesome dattebayo!" replied Naruto.

* * *

**IN THE VILLAGE**

Shikamaru was directing ninjas all over the place, from the "Medics, I need you to stay back, and get ready to hold wounded. We need to start evacuating all civilians!"

He then signaled one of the ANBU, " I want you to grab a team, to hold back the Nanabi, until Naruto gets here, you got that Sai?"

The man took off the mask, revealing a pale man, with very dark hair, "Yes Shikamaru. Could you do me a favor?"

Shikamaru nodded, "I'll make sure Ino stays safe, just go! We can't allow the 7 tails to enter the village! "

* * *

"Is that my husband?" asked Ino as he eyed the pale ANBU.

Shikamaru looked up at the man, "I guess so Ino, and look at me taking charge, so troublesome"

* * *

Kakashi then entered the room, as Sai left, "What's the plan Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru spoke up, " Round up any ninjas, and lead the counterattack against the attacking ninja. I'm leaving you in charge of the battle field down there. You got that?"

Kakashi nodded, "What about Naruto? Where is he?"

" I don't know, the hospital room where Hinata was giving birth was trashed. We found both Shizune and...Hinata dead. As well 4 grass Ninja who were killed by either a rasengan or explosive note. I think Naruto was able to escape with his daughter, but I have no idea what condition he could be in." said Shikamaru as he rubbed his temples, "This is all so troublesome, the moment the Hokage leaves with our two best medics, and Hinata is giving birth was the worst time for an attack. This is almost too convenient."

"I know but we don't have time to thin-" Kakashi didn't finish as a Chunin walked in the room, "Shikamaru! Kakashi! Look at the sky."

The three ninja raced to the window, and what saw them shocked them to the core. Shikamaru was the first to speak, "I thought Naruto destroyed that years ago!"

Kakashi answered, "He did but I guess they managed to rebuild it."

Then suddenly the bottom opened, and it begun to collect energy. Shikamaru shouted at Kakashi, "Kakashi can you warp it?"

Kakashi shook his head as he uncovered his left eye, "Obito's right eye needs physical contact to warp stuff."

* * *

"_Obito's right eye? I had his left…." _Kakashi unconsciously reached for his left eye.

* * *

Then the beam exploded. As the explosion drew near, a teleportation barrier appeared. The explosion was slowly sucked up by the barrier, and then it disappeared. The Chunin looked around, "Where did it go?"

An explosion in the distance silently answered Chunin's answer. Shikamaru turned towards the hokage monument and watched as 4 Naruto's lit the night sky. Then suddenly three of them disappeared into the village. Shikamaru turned toward Kakashi and the Chunin, "Kakashi go, and Daichi I need you to lead a team to round up any civilians who have yet to evacuate."

Kakashi and Daichi both raced out the window to complete their assignments, then Shikamaru pulled out a scroll. Pulling out a vial of blood he placed a bit of it onto it. Signing a few hand seals, he slammed his hand onto it. A small snake appeared, "What do you need?"

"Go warn Sasuke Uchiha, The Village Hidden in the Leafs is under attack by enemy ninja. We're facing Sky, Grass, Sound, and Waterfall Ninja. As well a flying fortress, and the 7 Tailed Beast. Go Now!" said Shikamaru, as the snake nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke was a bit taken back, "Was that a summoning?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya eyed each other, "That looked like the snake summoning…..the only person who has the summoning jutsu for that is….Orochimaru."

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai had gotten the message as they looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke then touched his neck as he places his hand over the cursed seal, "So how did I get it?"

No one responded

* * *

Shikamaru opened up the window, but before he pulled out a little lighter. Turning it on he stared at the lighter for a second, then he jumped out the window, "I hope everything turns alright, Asuma."

**Naruto**

Naruto himself stayed on top of the Hokage Monument. He then placed his hands outward, and his cloak formed into the Kyuubi's head. Black and blue chakra begun to form in front of the Kurama's mouth. Then suddenly the chakra came together forming a giant ball of black chakra. Naruto pointed it at the Flying Fortress, and he closed his eyes. The ball shrunk half in size, and Naruto launched it, "**Bijudamma****!" **

The black ball of chakra slammed into the fortress, and it exploded into an enormous dome of destruction. Naruto then disappeared into the village. Appearing right underneath the falling fortress Naruto threw a three pronged kunai at it. As the kunai hit the fortress Naruto flashed toward it. Naruto appeared right underneath it, as soon as he touched it he begun to store up chakra, then the fortress disappeared.

* * *

"What was that!" screamed Kiba as he watched the ball of chakra destroy the ship. All the Jounins in the room felt a shiver go down there back, as they remember the attack of the Nine Tails.

"That's the most powerful jutsu of a tailed beast, The Bijudamma, a.k.a the Tailed Beast Bomb. You've seen the results, that's why so many villages are desperate to get there hands on them." explained Jiraiya, "Also why Akatsuki are probably after the Jinchuuriki."

Everyone then turned their head towards Naruto.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the middle of the village breathing hard, He dropped his Nine Tails Chakra mode as he tried to catch his breath, "_This poison is more effective than I thought...damn..."'_

Then suddenly Naruto felt the same Jutsu he had used earlier begun to form outside of the village. Naruto's eyes widen and he disappeared in a flash toward the seven tails.

**Konoha Shinobi**

An image of Konohamaru and Udon fighting alongside each other. As they both fought, they suddenly heard an explosion above, Udon shouted at Konohamaru, "What's Naruto thinking?! It will fall right on the village!

Konohamaru ignored him for a second as he used his Bō staff to take out a Sound Shinobi, "Don't underestimate him Udon, Naruto knows what he's doing."

* * *

"Hey, Look at Konohamaru! He looks so much older! I guess he isn't that goofy kid anymore." pointed out Naruto.

"Your the one to talk, Naruto." pointed out Choji.

* * *

Then the Flying Fortress disappeared. Udon was stunned, "Did he teleport all of that?!"

"I guess so...This area has been cleared. Lets move on." stated Konohamaru as he raced out.

**SAI**

Sai was breathing hard as everyone around him tried to keep the beast away from the village. One of his ANBU subordinates stood right by him, "We're nearly out of chakra, and the beast just keeps pushing us back, and back."

Sai just looked at him, "We can't allow it to roam in the village, we need to keep it out here until Naruto arrives, or-"

Two Shinobi appeared right by Sai. Sai looked at them, "Lee...Tenten...did you grab it?"

Tenten nodded as she pulled out a large scroll. Unraveling it she revealed a set of ninja tools, "Here are the Sage of Six Paths' Ninja tools."

She then formed a hand seal, and unsealed them. Lee grabbed the large sealing jar. While Tenten proceeded to grab the fan, "We need to distract, meanwhile Lee will carry the gourd, and Sai will seal it."

* * *

"What is that?" asked Tenten as she looked at the amazing Ninja toold, "Those tools are so cool."

"Those are the Ninja tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. The man to have created Ninjutsu. It's amazing that we even have those in our possession, Last I heard of them. They had been lost years ago." explained Jiraiya as he to marveled at the weapons.

* * *

Sai nodded, "Okay let's do this."

Lee looks over at Sai, "You ready?"

Then suddenly the tailed beast begun to collect chakra in the air. Sai's eyes widen, "We need to redirect the shot!"

Though his cries were dead to the other Shinobi because the Nanabi swallowed the ball of chakra. His mouth exploded.

He fired the shot, but before he launched it, a golden Nine Tailed Fox slammed into the Nanabi's mouth. It redirect the shot, and missed all the a Leaf Ninja, and the village. Everything right to the beast was destroyed. A huge crater was all that was left. Then Naruto deactivated Bijuu mode, and jumped by Sai's side, "It looked like you guys might of needed help."

* * *

"Always at the last second, Naruto." scolded Sakura.

Naruto just shrug his shoulders, "Better late than never."

* * *

"Im glad you got here when you did, I thought I was gonna have to open the 7th Gate." responded Lee, "If you want I could ope-"

Naruto shook his head, "This is my problem Lee, save your body strength."

Though Sai had seen through his tough act, "What's wrong Naruto? You can usually hold Biju mode for at least 15 minutes. You only used it for a minute."

Naruto looked over at Sai, "Always the observant one Sai, I guess Ino picked the right person to marry... I've been poisoned by a poison that targets the chakra system. It would kill the average person instantly, but because of my inner Sage mode, I'm able to slow it down. Though I don't have much time before it actually kills me. So we need to finish this quickly."

Sai couldn't believe, "Is that even possible? Maybe you should just leave this to us."

Naruto shook his head, "This attack was well planned, very well planned. Very few people knew about Hinata's pregnancy, and now...there must be something else to this attack. I just don't know what."

Tenten's eyes widen, "Wait...Hinata's..."

Tenten accepted Naruto's silence as a yes, and faced the beast, "How about the baby?"

"She's in a safe place...at least for now." replied Naruto as he thought about his little girl. He then walked over to Tenten and placed his hand on her shoulder. Then suddenly she was engulfed a level 1 cloak of Bijuu chakra. "Use this to use the fan. I want you to blow back any debris that the beast may cause, I need you to take all the wounded out of here."

Tenten nodded, "Alright, Naruto but you shouldn't be wasting chakra so much chakra."

"It's okay I just need to seal the Nanabi, and cut the connection between whatever is controlling it, then I'll take care of the poison."

He then put his hand up, and smaller chakra hands begun to form. A four bladed rasengan begun to appear. You could hear the wind cut the air, "Let's Go! I'll distract it and I want everyone else to focus on sealing it.

ANBU surrounding them jumped behind Sai and Lee, "Yes Sir!"

Naruto sprinted toward the Nanabi at blinding speeds. The Nanabi brought its wing onto Naruto, but when it was inches away from Naruto, the jinchuuriki disappeared. It reappeared at the stomach of the beast, and it slammed into the Biju. Naruto then shunshined behind it and reformed into the Nine Tails. Holding the beast in places, the rasenshuriken teared away at the Nanabi.

* * *

"Is that my completed Rasengan?" asked Naruto as he looked at the new techinque. "HAHA! Look at that Sasuke! That would beat your chidori any day!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi were both stunned, "_He actually completed it…."_

Sasuke was just memorized at the screen. Though his pride didn't allow him to give Naruto credit, "I bet I made something similar. It's just because you're going first. Once we see my future too, then you can brag all you want."

Naruto just rose his fist in the air, "ARG! Fine!"

* * *

The ANBU around went into action, and begun to use collaboration techniques to hold it down. Meanwhile Sai opened the gourd's lid, and pointed it at the 7 tailed beast. He flashed through a series of hand signs, "**Seal!"**

The beast was engulfed into the gourd, and Sai closed the lid. He slapped a seal on top, and took a deep placed the gourd down, "We did it"

Sai just nodded, "Yeah…..though we still need to worry about the ninja fighting in the village."

The ANBU around got the message, and disappeared back into the village. All that was left in the battlefield where Sai, Lee, and Naruto. Naruto dropped in front of them,

_**NARUTO**_**! **

Naruto looked around for who was calling his name, until his eyes landed on the gourd. "_Chomei? What's going on? Why did you attack us." _

"_**Naruto there was a man, yes a man that could wield the same jutsu as the First Hokage. You must stop him before he can achieve his objectives. This man is probably as strong as the First Hokage, so do not take him lightly. He is after the Edo Tensei, you can not allow him to complete his objective." spoke the Nanabi **_

"_**Chomei, how did he manage to control you?" **_asked Kurama through the telepathic line.

"_**He pulled me out of my new Jinchuuriki, and then used the wood jutsu to some how control my mind. I've never seen anything like it, you two must be careful….." **_replied the Nanabi.

Naruto just stared at the gourd for another second before he looked over at Sai and Lee, "Don't allow anyone to come near this gourd!"

"Yosh! I can take care of this Naruto, you need to go heal yourself!" replied Lee as he gave him a good guy pose. Sai also nodded, "Yeah, Naruto you should go get some rest, it's for the best."

Naruto stood up and shook his head, "I have one more thing to take care off, See ya"

Then Naruto disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Naruto you can really communicate with all the beasts!" pointed out Tsunade, "That's amazing."

"I know! I'm just that awesome!...Though I couldn't save Hinata. Sorry, Hinata" said Naruto as he looked over at Hinata. Hinata jumped a little, "Don't worry Naruto….it hadn't happened yet."

"I know, but I was suppose to protect you since….you know?" asked Naruto a bit embarrassed. Which caused most of the girls go, "Awww….how sweet Naruto."

Asuma then coughed really loud, "I think we should keep watching."

* * *

******THE HOKAGE MONUMENT**

Naruto once again appeared on top of the Hokage monument. As he looked around he tried to get an idea of where this mystery man could be. The scroll of sealing had already been stolen, so know he had to locate it. Naruto closed his eyes, and begun to focus on everyone's emotions. Opening his eye he turned his head toward the far side of the village. There he felt a chakra filled with tons of emotions, though what really stood out was the hatred in the man, "_So much hatred….I can't believe I hadn't noticed before!" _

Naruto raced off to face the enemy.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Naruto raced outside the village toward the enemy. When suddenly he felt someone creep up behind him. Turning around he was able to notice it was Kiba and a small a team of Inuzuka following behind. Kiba caught up with him, "Where are you going?"

* * *

"I look so cool! Look at me and Akamaru! We're even leading our own team!" yelled out Kiba.

Kurenai gave her student a big smile, "It seems you do become quite successful, Kiba."

Kiba just grinned, "What you didn't think I could?"

Kurenai just smiled, and looked back at the screen. Causing Kiba to fall out of his chair, and the rest of the room laugh.

* * *

"I'm following a man, the one who planned all this. He stole the scroll of sealing, and I need to retrieve it." yelled Naruto as he raced forward.

Kiba signaled his team behind him, and looked at Naruto, "We're coming with you."

"...Fine, but if I tell you to go, you will go." responded Naruto.

Kiba just shrug his shoulders, "Don't go getting too cocky Naruto, we can handle ourselves."

Naruto didn't respond as suddenly they entered a clearing. Not to far into the clearing was running the masked man. Naruto grabbed some kunai, and threw them at him. The masked man formed a seal, and a wooden stake erupted from the ground, blocking the kunai.

He stopped running, and turned around. "I guess you managed to catch up to me….."

"Who are you? How do you have the Mokuton? Why are you attacking the village?" asked Naruto.

The masked man laughed evilly, "Who I am? My name is Izura. The Mokuton was a gift given to me by my master. As for attacking your village, is just one step in achieving my dream."

"What's this dream? It must be a lousy one if you need to attack a village in order to get what you want." remarked Kiba. Akamaru came up behind him, and started to bark.

The man grabbed the Scroll of Sealing and tied it to his back, "This dream, was once the dream of my master! I will unite the word under a single rule, and when that occurs I will be able to create the perfect society!"

"Master? Who is this master of yours?" asked Naruto.

The Izura just continued to rant, "You knew him Naruto, Danzo Shimura."

"Danzo? How? He's been dead for years!" yelled Naruto.

"He has….but before he died he gave me the ability to use the First Hokage's Wood Release. A power which I will now use to take over the world!" screamed Izura, " I will create the perfect society, where it doesn't matter if you come from a Great Nation or small one. You will all come from the same one. The suffering of the smaller villages will cease to exist! No longer will we be the ones to be taken advantage of!"

* * *

"I think it would be wise if we look into Danzo, Lady Tsunade." spoke Gai. Tsunade just nodded, "That old war hawk has done it again. This time I will take care of him."

Naruto looked at the Jounins, "Who's Danzo?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "He's a very manipulative man, Naruto. He's one of the elders, and a man not to be trusted. Though it seems he's already died in this timeline, but yet again he's caused harm"

Naruto looked back at the screen.

* * *

Naruto shook his head, "That doesn't give you the right to attack a Village! To kill innocent lives, you believe that you're doing the right thing, but all you're causing is unnecessary pain. Pain that will lead to hatred and revenge. You're going down a path many have travelled, but none have been able to get through."

"Then I will be the first one!" barked Izura.

Kiba then yelled at the man, "How will you manage that? The 5 Great Nations are all under an alliance. Do you believe you have the manpower to fight that?"

"Do I look stupid to you, Kiba Inuzuka? Now that I have the Edo Tensei, I will create my own army! As well if I were you I won't rely so much on your little alliance!" replied Izura.

Kiba asked, "What do you mean?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out in the near future…." responded the Izura.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't understand, if you truly follow Danzo's wishes. Then why attack the Village Hidden in the Leaf?"

"Danzo was a shortsighted man. That's what led to his downfall, though I'm different. After his death, I was unknown to the Shinobi world. So I used that opportunity…..to travel around I guess. Thus I was able to see the suffering of this world, the suffering of the lesser nations. That's when I realized that the only way we can stop all that is by controlling the world. If you can unite the world under a single rule, then you don't have to worry about that…..You could say its a way to achieve real peace." explained Izura.

Naruto shook his head, "That isn't real peace! No one has the right to control another person's life! You're no different than Madara Uchiha, Izura. No one will follow yo-"

"That's where you're wrong, Naruto Uzumaki. I have already have the approval of 5 smaller Ninja nations. The movement is just beginning, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" screamed Izura.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "_ I don't exactly have the time to argue with this man…." _

"Kiba! We're taking him down here, and now! No matter what, we can't allow him to leave with that scroll!" ordered Naruto. The three ninja behind Kiba all got into fighting stance, with their dogs.

The 4 man team then eyed each other, and raced off to fight the enemy. Kiba yelled at Naruto, "We'll attack in formation, Naruto attack when you see an opening!"

The 4 Inuzuka's with their dogs, then used there special clan jutsu to attack the Masked Man. Izura easily dodged the team, with ease. Jumping back, "My turn…..**Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique"**

* * *

Tsunade nearly fell out of her chair, "That's impossible!"

"How can this man use the First Hokage's secret Wooden Dragon?" asked Jiraiya out loud.

"Wooden Dragon?" asked Neji.

Lady Tsunade answered, "My Grandfather used this jutsu in order to capture every Tailed Beast in the world. It's a very powerful jutsu…."

"So if Naruto is a jinchuuriki...that means….." Shikamaru didn't answer as the room became silent.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, "_Wood Dragon? Not even Yamato can use that jutsu…." _

A wooden dragon erupted from the ground, and Izura jumped onto it. He then rushed at blinding speeds toward Kiba's team. Two of them managed to jump out of the way, when one of them tripped. Kiba then grabbed the fallen man, and threw him off to the side. Kiba's eyes widen in shock when, the dragon rushed towards him. Then suddenly the dragon hit his arm, though before it could do anymore damage he felt his body pulled away.

As he yelled in pain, he suddenly was able to tell he was far away from the dragon. Looking down at his arm, he noticed that from elbow down, his arm had been torned off. Looking forward he saw Naruto throw a Rasenshuriken at the dragon. The dragon was engulfed in a blue dome of chakra.

* * *

"My arm!" screamed Kiba

* * *

Naruto then appeared by him, "You need to be careful Kiba…."

Looking down at Kiba. Kiba was able to tell he had entered Sage Mode. Though as he looked closer he could tell he looked much more tired, "Naruto you don't too good either."

"Tell me about it…" replied Naruto, then suddenly his eyes widen in shock, "There's now way….."

Kiba stood up as he clutched his arm, "What are you talking about?"

"He's using Sage Mode!" exclaimed Naruto. "_If he can use Sage Mode with his Wood techniques, this could turn out very bad….." _

Then suddenly the Izura appeared in front of them, "Hehe….Now allow me to show you the full extent of my abilities"

He flashed threw some hands seals, "**Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands" **

An enormous wooden statue erupted from the ground. Then suddenly two hands popped out in front, in a praying matter. While around in almost a ring shape, thousands of enormous wooden hands slowly begun to grow, "Kiba you asked with what power, I would take over the world. WITH THIS POWER!"

The Inuzuka behind them just stood there in shock, dropping their weapons from their hands. While Kiba just stared at the statue, "_That thing….again? How is this even possible!"_

* * *

Everyone in the room looked in fear at the enormous statue. Then Kiba spoke, "What is that?"

Tsunade's eyes glued to the screen, "That's…..The First Hokage's ultimate jutsu. He used this jutsu to defeat Madara Uchiha in the Valley of End. This statue created the Valley of End."

Sasuke's looked at Tsunade, "Madara Uchiha?"

"Madara Uchiha was man who rivaled the First Hokage in power." replied Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto just stared at the enormous statue, "_Kurama…..I have no choice but to use that mode. Regular Tailed Beast Mode will not work against this, this is power stronger than Madara Uchiha." _

Kurama looked out of Naruto's eyes, "_**If you use that mode, you will certainly die. The moment you stop using it, the poison will take effect and kill you instantly. You need to think this through…." **_

Naruto just continued to stare at the statue, and he closed his eyes. "_There's nothing to think about….I'm doing it." _

"_**Naruto….you can't die. I won't allow you." **_barked Kurama.

The Iris around Naruto's eyes slowly begun to fade. A small white moon begun to appear on Naruto's right hand, "_Kurama you must understand, if I allow this man to go freely, then it will just cause unnecessary war. I can't allow that."_

"_**Naruto….I just don't want you to die." **_explained Kurama.

Naruto opened his eyes revealing the change in his eyes. His eyes were bright orange, with slit across a rectangular pupil. "_Thank you Kurama….for everything. The only thing I have to ask is for you to help me take down this man." _

Kurama just sighed, "_**Fine…Let's do this, Naruto!" **_

Naruto just smiled, and looked over at Kiba, "Gather your team now!"

Kiba was a bit confused, but he did obediently. Gathering his team quickly. Naruto walked over to Kiba, "My last gift to you Kiba, **Sage Art: White Moon's Regeneration Technique" **

Placing his hand on Kiba's torn arm, he then took it off. Leaving behind a small white moon. Then suddenly Kiba's right arm begun to regenerate at imaginable speeds. Though before he could say anything Naruto grabbed him, and pushed him, "Leave this battle to me."

Then he teleported Kiba, and his team to the village.

As Kiba's team had left Naruto turned around to face the enemy, "Now I will take care of you!"

Izura just looked amused , "How will you manage that? I know you're poisoned Naruto Uzumaki! How will you defeat me?"

Then suddenly he launched a dozen of enormous hands toward Naruto. Naruto just stood there as the hands drew closer. Then suddenly in the blink of an eye they were all destroyed. As the debris begun to clear. All you saw was Naruto standing there in a cloak of chakra. His jacket had now been cut short to his wait, all gold on the outside. While the inside of his cloak was all black, with a gold circle in the middle. Naruto had two black staffs in each hand, while a circle of small black orbs guarded his back. Naruto just looked at his enemy as he whispered to himself, "**Six Paths Sage Technique"**

* * *

"What was that? Did you see his arm reform? Naruto how did you do that?" asked Ino.

Kiba then looked at Naruto a bit apologetic, "Thanks….Naruto."

"I haven't done anything Kiba." replied Naruto as he looked at Kiba. Kiba just shook his head, "No, I mean for everything I said earlier. You obviously become a very strong ninja….though that doesn't mean I will allow you to become stronger than me!"

"I already did dog breath!" retorted Naruto.

Ino ignored them, "Does anyone know?"

Tsunade just looked at the screen totally interested, "That jutsu was totally amazing, it goes beyond my abilities."

"That's expected of course." said Jiraiya catching the attention of everyone. Then Sasuke asked, "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya looked at the screen, "Didn't you hear the name of that technique. It looks like a very advanced form of senjutsu. As well the technique was called Six Paths Sage Technique."

"So?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "I don't know how you did it Naruto, but I believe that you're using the very same jutsu that the Sage of the Six Paths used. The man who created ninjutsu. I've only heard of the fabled Rinnegan, but I won't be surprised if there was more to it."

"I guess we just have to keep watching in order to find out." spoke Jiraiya.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: NARUTO P2**


	3. CH3 Naruto Pt2

Naruto: The Orb

CH 3- Naruto pt 2

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(**Author's Note)**

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU/TIME SKIP**

**Last chapter**

_Then suddenly he launched a dozen of enormous hands toward Naruto. Naruto just stood there as the hands drew closer. Then suddenly in the blink of an eye they were all destroyed. As the debris begun to clear. All you saw was Naruto standing there in a cloak of chakra. His jacket had now been cut short to his wait, all gold on the out side. While the inside of his cloak was all black, with a gold circle in the middle. Naruto had two black staffs in each hand, while a circle of small black orbs guarded his back. Naruto just looked at his enemy as he whispered to himself__**, "**__**Six Paths Sage Technique**__**" **_

* * *

Izura gave Naruto a crooked smile, "So, this is the legendary power of Naruto Uzumaki? It will be pleasure killing you!"

"Don't underestimate me, or it will be your death." responded Naruto as he glared at Izura.

Izura's wood statue towarded over Naruto, "So much talk...let's see you handle this!"

A dozen of hands expanded from the statue and went rushing toward Naruto. Naruto grabbed his staff and rushed toward the hands. He slashed with his staff and destroyed the wooden hands. After destroying some of the hands launched at him, he jumped straight in the air, and stayed there,

Izura was amazed at Naruto's flying ability, "You sure are something, it's hard to imagine that it's possible to actually fly!"

* * *

"What the hell?!" Asked Kiba as Naruto floated in the air.

Kurenai snapped out of here daze, and scolded Kiba, "Language!"

"I know,but look at that he can fly!" yelled out Kiba.

Naruto jumped from his seat, "I'm so cool dattebayo! I doubt the Fourth Hokage could do that!"

"Just be quiet brat...oh I have to agree that's probably one of the coolest things I've seen!" giggled Jiraiya

* * *

Naruto ignored Izura's rants, and he put his hands forward. Collecting energy he launched a barrage of tailed beast bombs. Izura formed a hand seal, and the wooden statue blocked every single tailed beast bomb. The Tailed Beast Bombs where scattered all over the area, and then they exploded.

* * *

"What destructive force!" pointed out Asuma as he looked at the screen, "I didn't know they could launch those so many times..."

"The power of the tailed beasts isn't completely known. All we know is that it is gruesome power...It's still hard to believe anyone managed to control the nine tails" explained Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto covered himself in the black material, "_It's seems the power of the tailed beast is actually useless against Hashirama's secret technique...Hmm I guess I have to use my final techinque, but first I should weaken the statue a bit." _

Naruto placed his hand in the air, and he started to concentrate, "_Goku lend me your strength."_

_"__**It's been a while Naruto, but here you go.**__" _Replied a 4 tailed Monkey in the back of Naruto's Mindscape.

Suddenly a molten type of rock begun to form in Naruto's hand. As the amount of chakra grew, Naruto called out his techinque, "Take this! **Sage Art: Lava Release: Rasen Shuriken" **

Naruto mentally thanked Goku, and unleashed several of these Justus. Izura directed the statue to block the barrage of Lava Shuriken, but to his suprise each of his hands were cleanly cut off.

* * *

"Is that a Kekkei Genkai? Since when does Naruto have a Kekkei Genkai?" Asked Neji.

"He doesn't..." replied Tsunade.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "Maybe I'm like Haku! What if I do have one?"

"You don't it would be impossible!" argued Jiraiya.

Lee looked up at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, sir? But I thought no one knew who's Naruto's parents were? Maybe he could of inherited it from one of them."

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "He doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai, I'm sure of it..."

Naruto eyed Jiraiya and Tsnuade suspiciously.

* * *

Izura was starting to get annoyed, "Let's take this up a notch, **Top Transformed Budda!" **

Every single hand on the statue stretched out ward, and hurled its way toward Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen at the shower of wooden hands. Naruto managed to dodge a few, but the assault was to much for him. A giant fist knocked Naruto right into the ground.

Naruto moaned in pain, and another fist was quickly on top of him. Though at the very last second he managed to teleport out of the way. Naruto reappeared by a stray teleportation kunai not to far away. Quickly getting up he noticed that the assault contined.

Naruto jumped over and under arms trying his best to evade. Forming a rasenshuriken he tried to destroy as many as he could but his attempts where futile, "_There's too many! Too believe the First Hokage was this strong...I'd seen him use this Jutsu, but to fight it is a total different expirence. I need to take out!"_

In mid air, Naruto was once again smacked head on, and slammed off to the side. As another fist tempted to finish him off, Naruto managed to create a chakra arm to pull himself out., "_I guess I'm gonna have to use that Jutsu after all...do I have enough chakra though? Well I guess were gonna find out." _

Naruto looked up, and noticed the massive amount of hand still after him, "_I need to buy some time..." _

Naruto dodged the first hand, and summoned a few shadow clones, "You now what to do!"

Each clone grabbed a black orb, and allowed it to expand. They each infused their wind chakra into and formed, "**Yang Release: The True Rasen Shuriken."**

* * *

"Yang Release?" asked Sasuke having gotten more interested as the match progressed.

Tsunade looked over at Sasuke, "Yang or Yin release is when you either use only your spiritual chakra, or physical chakra."

"Is that even possible? I mean I thought you need both to cast a Jutsu?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I'm obviously using it." Pointed out Naruto.

Sakura clenched her fists, "I know that you idiot!"

"Calm down, Sakura. Yes it is possible, but they're usually used for secret techniques, or some cases some Kekkei Genkais." replied Tsunade

* * *

A total of 7 black sphered Rasen Shuriken were thrown at the hands. They exploded and formed together to create an enormous black dome, which shred away at the hands. The dome gave Naruto enough time to flash through the necessary hand signs. Finishing the last hand seal he clapped his hands together, "**Yang Release: Asura's Battle Avatar" **

A golden aroma of chakra flared around Naruto. Izura was now raging, "_This guy...he's managed to avoid every single one of my attacks."_

"Uzumaki! This next move will be the last one you see!" yelled out Izura as all the arms lined up in front of Naruto. All at the same time, they went flying toward Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "Too Late "

Naruto chakra erupted into an enormous chakra figure rivaled the wooden statue in height. It contined three heads, two facing to a side while one faced forward. 6 arms erupted from the figure,3 slightly higher than the three below. The figure brought its hands forward and formed a shield to protect itself.

Izura's wooden statue beat down on Naruto's techinque. Though to Izura's shock the avatar managed to stay intact during the attack. Izura's eyes widen in shock, "That's impossible! Not even the Susanoo can stand such an attack!"

* * *

"What is that?" Asked Shikamaru.

Jiraiya was shocked, "That's...is that really? Amazing!"

"What is it? And who's Asura?" Asked Naruto

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto, "Asura...well I think that's the man who founded the senju. He was the son of the Sage of Six Paths."

Naruto gasped, "Wow...so I can use those types of techniques?"

* * *

"This isn't the Susanoo, this the true power of Asura Ōtsutsuki, the power lent to me to protect this world. What you're trying to do is not right Izura. Just give up! Allow us to come to a mutual agreement! There's no reason for the smaller countries to go to war with the 5 Great Nations!" yelled Naruto

Izura laughed hysterically, "Naruto you're so naive! There's no way we can come to mutal understanding!"

"Izura I don't know you, but I know your not a bad man! What you want is peace! It's just the way your doing it is the wrong way! In order for peace to be achieved it can not be forced!" spoke Naruto, "I can help you achieve this goal because were both after the same thing! There's no need for us to fight such a large scale battle anymore! We can stop the on suing battle happening in the village. We don't need to lose anymore ninja!"

"You don't understand do you? Even if I was too back off, do you think everyone else will? Death has spread on both sides of the battlefield. You know how this works very well, don't you Naruto? Hate will grow, and that hate will lead to war. And I will be the one to exploit that! This wasn't just about gaining military power, but also causing military conflict between villages. No matter what happens here you will die, Naruto. That poison is uncurable, even I the creator, have no antidote. Your death will spark conflict within the 5 Great Villages. With no one to watch over everyone, each village will begun to feel panic. Panic that the all mighty Naruto Uzumaki died in battle. Each village will exploit each other to gain military advantage, in order to face such a foe. In that case that would be me, though the only person alive to stop me will be Sasuke Uchiha. A man I'm more comfortable fighting, a man that doesn't have the slightest chance to defeat me!" Explained Izura.

* * *

Sasuke grunted, "Hn."

"Don't take it personal teme, it's just obvious I'm much stronger than you." spoke Naruto as he laughed.

Gai then looked at the two rivals, "Yosh! That may be true Naruto, but he did wait for Sasuke to leave the village, so he could attack."

Sasuke smiled, "Hn, you see dobe."

Naruto just clenched his fist, "Whatever!"

* * *

Naruto stared down Izura, "This the last chance I'm giving you Izura."

"I already told you! NO!" screamed Izura as the statue begun to grow back some of the missing arms.

"Very well, from now on I'm not holding back! If I'm gonna die then I'm bringing you with me!" yelled out Naruto as he put his plan in action, "_Chomei let me borrow some of your chakra." _

**"I was wondering when you were gonna ask, I really wanted to get back at this guy." **Replied Chomei.

Kurama who had been directing the flow of all this chakra spoke out, "** So were going with the 3 step attack? Are you planning to just imbolizing him? What's your game Naruto?" **

Naruto felt the flow of chakra flow through him, "_Just enough, where I can land a final blow. Kurama save you're chakra, we're gonna need it." _

"_**Hmm, I wonder what the kit has in mind," **_Kurama sat in its meditating pose, and looked down at Naruto, "**Alright, but you better tell me the plan beforehand." **

Naruto smirked as he flashed through the neccesary hand seals, "Don't worry Kurama, **Sage Art: Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Techinque" **

The front mouth of the Avatar sprang open. It then released a storm of shining fine powder. Izura cautiously watched as the shining powder suddenly begun to glow. Izura tried to look away, but it was too late. The powder had managed to blind him momentarily.

Naruto smiled, "Perfect."

_"Matatabi, Shukaku lend me each some of your chakra." _asked Naruto,

Matatabi stirred awake, "**Just don't be to hasty with it." **

**"Ahh Naruto it's been a while hasn't it, well I'll place nice today." **replied Shukaku,

Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to sort the chakra. Then each arm on the avatar extended forward. 3 in a single row above, and 3 in a single row underneath. The above row begun to form a rasengan, and Naruto begun to fuse the 2 tails chakra to it. "**Sage Art : Fire Release: Ultra Big Ball Rasengan" **

Naruto inside the avatar thrust his hand forward. The three hands went flying toward Izura. Izura unable to see the techinque was able to sense it, "_I need to move!" _

Izura also thrust a large amount of hands forward in attempt to stop the pressing attack. The hands managed to block the path of one of the rasengans, which caused the hands around it to explode in a dark blue flame, "_Blue flames? Is this a Kekkei Genkai?" _

Then suddenly the two other rasengan slammed into the body of the statue. It erupted into blue flames, and the statue begun to burn. Izura cursed and flashed some hand signs, " **Water Release: Water Waves" **

The head of the statue opened its mouth, and water gushed out. Though before he could extinguish the flames, Naruto's avatar came rushing out of the powder. It's three bottom hands each with an odd rasengan. The avatar thrust each of the rasengans into the wooden statue, "Take this! **Sage Art: Magnet Release : Ultra Big Rasengan!" **

As each rasengan slammed into the statue, instead of destruction to occur, an array of sealing formula begun to appear all over the statue. Izura looked down in horror as he tried to make the statue move, "What have you done?!"

Naruto's avatar jumped back and Naruto rose his hands up, "The Magnet Release Rasengan isn't an ordinary rasengan. Embedded in it is Shukaku's cursed seal, which imbolizes anything it hits."

* * *

"Magnet Release? Lava Release? Wind Release? Fire Release? The only one you have yet to use is lightening release? How is it possible to use almost all the elements?...or even so many Kekkei Genkais " asked Sakura,

Kakashi looked down at his student, "Well...he does have the power of the tailed beasts. So I'm sure he can use their abilities too. Though for the average person it is possible to learn every element, but to be able to pull high level jutsus is unheard of...I've got to say you become so powerful Naruto."

Naruto was all smiles, "I know! It's so exciting!"

* * *

"Though is it enough to restrain this? I can already feel my control coming back!" Yelled Izura as he struggled to gain control.

Naruto just shook his head as he kept his arms in the air. The three heads on the Avatar shifted forward, and they all opened its mouth. Naruto then entered his Mindscape.

**MINDSCAPE**

Naruto stood in the middle of a circle consisting of every tailed beast, "I know I'm asking for a lot, but for those who hasn't. I need you to lend me a bit of you're chakra."

"**What for?" **asked Kurama.

Naruto closed his eyes, "I know you're not gonna like it, but I'm gonna use the Ten Tails Beast Bomb."

The eight tailed ox protested, "**That's absurd Naruto! You'd only be putting yourself in danger!" **

"Regardless of what happens I need you to know, I probably won't survive today." replied Naruto

The 6 tailed slug looked at Naruto, "**My brothers...he's right not even my chakra can save him. The poison is too advanced for even me**."

**"It's still a dumb idea!" **Retorted Kurama. **"There's no need for you to risk you're life like that! We still might have a chance to find a way to stop it! **

The four tailed monkey stood in silence before it put its fist forward, "**Naruto you gained my trust long ago, and I will trust you once again. If we do not defeat this foe now, I doubt there would be another to do so. If Naruto wishes to sacrifice his life in order to protect the balance in the world, then Naruto you have my full support. I do not wish your death, but if that's what you have decided, so be it." **

The tailed beasts around also put there hand forward agreeing with what Son had to say. The only one left was Kurama. Kurama looked down at Naruto, and at everyone else, "**I don't want you to die Naruto, but I will side with you once again." **

Naruto fist bumbed each of the beasts, before he exited his mind scape.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know it was possible to actually be the Jinchuuriki of every tailed beast..." Pointed out Tsunade.

"This is so confusing!" yelled out Ino.

Asuma asked, "What's so confusing?"

"You keep throwing out words, like Jinchuurikis and Sage of Six Paths! If this is all true how come I've never heard of it until now!" Asked Ino.

"Most of this stuff are considered legends...so no one knows if they're true or not until now...as for the term Jinchuuriki. They're usually kept a secret in order to protect them from enemies or...hatred from its own village." replied Jiraiya as he looked over at Naruto who had tried his best to ignore them.

* * *

A large amount of chakra begun to gather around the three heads. As Naruto concentrated he tried his best to blend the chakra perfectly in order to execute the techinque. A tailed beast bomb begun to form around the mouth, but instead of going into a round shape, it begun to form an ovalish end.

Sweat dripped down Naruto's forehead, as he slowly pointed the techinque at Izura. He then focused all his chakra and launched it at him. The tailed beast bomb went flying at blinding speeds.

Izura smiled for a moment as he managed to free the two praying hands, "Ha! Too Late!"

The praying hands managed to slap the Tailed Beast bomb off to the side. Naruto once again shook his head, as he released his Avatar. Falling to the ground he formed a hand seal, and the black chakra spheres created a sort of dome around him.

Izura confused for a moment looked at the tailed beast bomb as it skidded away, and when it finally stopped it exploded,

Izura's eyes widen in shock as the bomb expanded and managed to reach him. You couldn't hear his last words, as his cry was deaf to the whole world. The bomb completely destroyed everything in reach.

* * *

"How is that type of power even reachable? It's looks so insane..." Said Sasuke.

Naruto was just speechless, and so was the rest of the room. The type of power Naruto possessed looked almost...godly.

**VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAF**

Kurenai was frantically looking for someone as she looked around the village. Dodging and fighting off enemy ninjas surely reminded her of the good old days, but right now she was a mother on a mission.

Kurenai raced on the roof tops as she headed east looking for her son. She then entered a clearing where Kenji stood with a kunai, and 3 waterfall ninjas corning him into the wall.

Kenji stared down the enemy ninja, "I won't let you harm no more!"

"Hehe look at this brat, thinks he all grown up. Let just make this quick and kill him." suggested one of the ninja.

"You won't take me too easily! I still got this! **Sexy Jutsu!" **shouted Kenji as he formed a ram seal. He then transformed into a beautiful women, with the only thing covering her where small poof of clouds.

The three ninja where taken by suprise, and the all tried their best to hold their noses as blood gushed out, "Huh?!"

"Not bad kid, but not enough to save you!" shouted one of the ninja as he rushed forward. Though before he could a vine exploded from underneath. Soon enough all three ninja where covered in vines as the kid in front of them disappeared.

Kenji just starred at the three ninjas as they just stood there motionlessly, "I didn't know it did that much damage! Yosh! Now I can go take on more ninja!"

Suddenly he heard a too familiar tapping behind him, turning around he gave a big smile, "Um...Hi mom!"

"Kenji! I told you to stay close to me!" Barked Kurenai.

Kenji just looked down at his feet, "I know but there was this old lady that needed help, and once I helped her I couldn't find you. So I tried to find Hinata, but I could find her either. Then these ninja attacked me at Hinata's house, and chased me here. I'm sorry I didn't try to cause harm, I just-"

Kenji was engulfed in a hug, "It's alright, just don't do it again. Hop on my back, I'll take us to the evacuation shelter."

Kenji jumped onto Kurenei's back, "Did you see my awesome Jutsu! I totally took them out!"

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched, "About that...it wasn't you who took them out but me. As well I prohibit you from ever using that Jutsu again! You understand me young man?"

Kenji frowned, "So? It distracted them anyways...Naruto said he took out a couple of jounins, Iruka, Jiriaya of the Legendary Sannin, and even the Third Hokage!"

* * *

Naruto felt a fist connect to the back of his head. Suddenly his head smashed into the ground. Looking back up he noticed Sakura's towering shadow, "Naruto! How could you teach someone that Jutsu!"

Jiraiyas nose begun to bleed before his head was sent right into the ground. Tsunade was not in a good mood, "And how can you fall for such a stupid jutsu!"

Sasuke just looked down at Jiraiya,"_Is this guy a joke? One moment he's serious, and the next he's...such an idiot!" _

* * *

"I don't care! You are never to use that Jutsu again! Once I get my hands on Narut-" Kurenai was interrupted as an enourmous explosion lit the night sky. Off in the distance you could see an enourmous light. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew through the village, and the ground itself shook. Kurenai was caught off balance, and blown to the side. Though before she fell she and Kenji where barely caught in time.

Looking up to her rescuer she was shocked to find Kiba, "Kiba! What was that?"

Kiba looked at Kurenai with sad eyes, "That was probably one of Naruto's Tailed Beast Bombs, but this one was enourmous. Almost the size of the one the Ten Tails spit out..."

Kenji looked up frantically, "Naruto? Who's he fighting?"

"A very powerful man...and Naruto isn't in the best condition to fight either." replied Kiba as he clenched his fists, "Damn...I feel so useless, though if I would of stayed I would of been a burden to Naruto."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurenai, "What about Hinata and her baby?"

Kiba couldn't look Kurenai in the eye, "He didn't tell us, but I could smell it on him...Hinata's blood. Though I don't know whether she's alive or not, as for Naruto he looked very fatigued. As if he was poisoned..."

Kenji looked at the direction of Naruto's battle, "...Mom is he gonna die?"

Kurenai looked at her son, "I don't know...but Naruto has alway been a tough one. I'm sure he'll be fine."

**NARUTO**

Naruto slowly crawled out of his black chakra dome. Once he was fully out he tried to stand up, but he fell right onto his face. His chakra cloak disappeared along with the black chakra orbs. The only sign of Naruto's Sage mode was the white moon on his hand, and the sage mode look in his pupils.

Naruto formed a hand seal, "I don't have time to rest...I still have a few things to do."

Naruto then disappeared in a flash.

**HOUSE ABOVE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN**

Naruto reappeared in the very same room his daughter was in. Slowly walking up to her he picked her up and placed her in his hands, "I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon after you were born Kushina. I just hope you didn't feel so lonely...I'm sorry I couldn't save you're mother, and I doubt I'll be around. I'm sorry that so far I've failed you as a father...but I won't allow your future to be engulfed in war."

* * *

"_Naruto..." _Everyone begun to have similiar thoughts as they looked over at Naruto.

Naruto just took a deep breath, "You guys can calm down dattebayo, I mean it hasn't even happened,"

* * *

Naruto then rentered his Mindscape

**MINDSCAPE**

Naruto stood silently once again surronded by the tailed beast, "I don't want anyone of you to talk...this is probably the last words you will hear from me."

The tailed beast around them suddenly felt a rush of Déjà vu. As Naruto stood there, to the tailed beasts, an apparition of the Sage of Six Paths surronded Naruto.

"I know I'm gonna die, but before I do I entrust to you the balance of the world. I was a fool to not have taken a bigger role in including the smaller ninja nations in our alliance with the 5 Great Nations. A mistake I have no choice but to entrust to the future generation. I will no longer be around to guide the next generation of Jinchuuriki in this world, as there will be no else but you guys to lead them...Before I was born, a Jinchuuriki was considered a tool to be used for war only, but that no longer is the case. Being the last Jinchuuriki of my generation, I believe that the term Jinchuuriki has changed. No longer are we pawns on the battle field, but we are key pieces in not winning war but achieving peace. Not because of your power, but because the knowledge that you all contain, that wisdom will lead us to a new world. The world has already changed greatly, and for the better. Yet it still isn't enough...I have dream of a world where fighting will exist no more. That everyone will finally be able to understand each other, where there will be true peace. A dream that has been passed to me by my sensei, which was passed to him by his, and can easily be traced back to Sage of Six Paths, the very same man that created you, and I believe he created you for this purpose. I can't force my ideals on you, but I hope you can at least understand them...Thank you" spoke Naruto as he looked around.

* * *

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked proudly at Naruto.

* * *

The Eight Tailed beast, Gyūki looked down at Naruto, "**No...Naruto we thank you for bringing us hope again. That dream our father gave us was lost over time, but you managed to restore it, and now we will be more than happy to continue your dream..." **

Naruto smiled, "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, and Kurama. I will never forgot you guys. May you have luck with your new Jinchuuriki...**Release!" **

Then suddenly every tailed beast expect, Kurama disappeared. Kurama looked down at Naruto, **"So I guess this is the end of the road for us? I wish you could be like me, where you could reform years after you die..." **

Naruto shook his head, "I'm the only one who's gonna die tonight..."

"**What are you talking about?" **Asked Kurama.

Naruto looked down at his white moon mark, "I still have enough chakra to use a reanimation jutsu on everyone that died inside the village."

"**That won't exactly save me Naruto," **pointed out Kurama

"I know...I'm gonna seal you into Kushina." replied Naruto as he closed his eyes,

* * *

"What?!" screamed out Hinata as she clamped her hands over her mouth, Everyone just looked at Hinata a bit surprised before she managed,"I mean how can you seal it into your daughter? Why would anyone do that?"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I don't know...maybe the poison got me a bit loony?"

"Naruto remember you're friends with the tailed beasts. I bet you could trust them." reasoned Kakashi.

* * *

Kurama's eyes bulged out of his sockets, "**Naruto... You're the only human I've came to respect. The only human that has shown the same type of power father had, and I'm not talking about fighting power. I'm talking about the power to connect to everyone...so I would rather die with you." **

Naruto let a little laugh, "Growing a bit soft are we Kurama?"

"**Don't be foolish." **replied Kurama.

"Since we're being all mushing I guess I want to say something too. When I first found out I was the nine tailed jinchuuriki, you could actually say I was a bit releaved...knowing I had you made me realize that I was truly never alone. Those 12 first years of my life, didn't feel as lonely anymore. I'll be honest I felt like a monster thinking like that, but...you've seen my whole life." replied Naruto as he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry ,but I won't allow you to die. I will seal you with 4 Symbols sealing Jutsu. It will be half the power of this seal, not to keep you in check, but to make sure no one can easily pull you out."

Kurama didn't respond as he took in everything Naruto said. Naruto walked over, and placed his hand on Kurama, "I'm giving you the key, if you ever deem she's worthy of using your power. Good Bye my old friend..."

Kurama looked at Naruto, "Good bye Naruto...say hello to Minato to me. I'm sure he'll enjoy the greeting."

* * *

"Who's Minato?" asked Naruto. "Why would I see him in the after life? Who could beat the nine tails?

Jiraiya and Kakashi were a bit stunned. Jiraiya managed to speak up though, "Minato...was the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Oh...why the hell would I see him?"

Kakashi nervously shrug his shoulders, "Maybe it's a joke between you and the nine tails?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute and accepted the answer, "God, I must have one terrible sense of humor."

Shikamaru who had been watching finally managed to connect the dots, "Could it be?"

Suddenly his mouth was clamped shut by Asuma, "Don't talk about it, unless they reveal it."

Shikamaru just nodded his head.

* * *

Naruto just chuckled, "I guess you never got over him beating you...I'll pass your greetings. Take care of my daughter, Kurama."

Naruto then exited his Mindscape.

**HOUSE ABOVE HOKAGE MONUMENT**

Naruto rentered the real world, and felt a huge drain on his body, "Damn...releasing them hurts a lot."

Naruto looked down at Kushina, and smiled. He then disappeared again,

**FOREST CLEARING**

Naruto reappeared in the middle of a forest right outside of Konoha. Naruto appeared right next to a sealing alter, "These clones should of picked a better place..."

As Naruto placed Kushina down on the sealing alter he took a good look around and chuckled, "Maybe they didn't...pick such a horrible place. You see this place here Kushina? This is where I first learned the shadow clone Jutsu, and managed to become a ninja."

Naruto looked down at the little blond baby, as she silently enjoyed her sleep, "You can become strong too...don't let anyone else tell you anything different. You can achieve anything if you're willing to put all you're effort in it."

Naruto begun to take longer breathes, and he reached for something in his pocket. Pulling out an orange crystal with a sealing array on it. Naruto slowly put it around Kushina's neck, "I made this...in case you...inherited the Byukagun. Though it's hard to tell if you did..."

Naruto ran his hand over her little face, "Besides the hair and eye color you look so much like you're mother...I'm sorry I wasn't able to save her, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to reanimate her or Shizune...I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone without a parent to look after you. It's a pain I lived with most my life...and I pain I didn't want you to recieve. Loneliness can be the worst pain of all...it's a pain I've shared with my dearest friends."

Suddenly an image of Nagato, Itachi, Obito,Iruka and Sasuke ran across Naruto's head, "Yeah it causes people to do stupid stuff...don't allow that pain to cause hatred in your heart. I'm sure your Uncle Sasuke can tell you all about it. As for Sasuke, he might seem like the toughest man you know...but he's no different than you. I hope you can look after him, he's had such a hard life...that's why I guess you could say were so good friends. We understand each other's pain."

* * *

There were many shocked faces among the older generation. Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai had shocked expressions as they looked over at Kakashi. Kakashi's hand were shaking, "That can't be him? How is that even possible?"

"Obito's...alive? But where's he been all this time? He looks almost as old as us!" pointed out Kurenai.

"Whose this Obito?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, "Obito Uchiha was the boy who gave me this Sharingan...it's was because he sacrificed his life am I still alive...I need to find him!"

"Calm down Kakashi you're not the only one." replied Jiraiya.

"What's up with you Pervy Sage?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya and he nodded, "Nagato, the one with the rinnegan was once my student. That's how I know so much about the Sage of Six Paths. I was told he died years ago...but you clearly met him"

"How the hell can you say that man is you're friend?! He killed my whole clan!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I don't know! Why does everyone keep yelling at me! Yell at future me!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he felt his strength starting to fail, "I have so much to say, but I doubt I'll have a chance to say it...I guess the most important thing I can tell you is to make friends. Friends are the key to filling up that loneliness in your heart. Friends are the ones that will help you when the times get rough. Friends are the key to becoming strong because a single person can not defeat the strength that a bond is created by friends. I bet your mother would want me to rant about behaving good and all. But I will love you no matter what."

Naruto weaved a few hand seals and placed his hand on top of Kushina's stomach, "**Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu: 4 Symbols Seal" **

On Kushina's stomach an Uzumaki swirl begun to slowly appear. A small circle of symbols surronded the swirl, and four characters slowly appeared outward. While this was occurring Naruto's shirt split, and the seal on his stomach appeared. The swirl on there slowly opened out until it was all black. Naruto's body was consumed in a chakra cloak, and the Nine Tails was slowly extracted. Naruto formed a one hand seal, and Nine Tails was rushed into Kushina's seal. Kushina cried out as the sealing process had woken her up. The cloak that had engulfed Naruto disappeared, and Naruro fell forward. Kushina's seal suddenly tighten, and the sealing process was complete.

Naruto turned him self over, and looked up to the sky, "I always thought death would be a little less painful...Kami my body is in so much pain."

Naruto then gave a nasty cough, which caused his body to gush out blood of his mouth. Naruto looked up at the moon, and formed some more hand seals, "I should be dead right now, but I still have to do this...Izura said that death on the battlefield would cause war, but if there's no death besides mine. There would be no war..."

Naruto weaved the last hand seal, and placed his left hand with the white moon up toward the moon, "**Sage Art: White Moon's Reanimation Shadow **

The moon on Naruto's hand begun to glow, and suddenly a light was shot at the moon.

**INSIDE VILLAGE**

Inside the village the fighting begun to slow down. The rate of death was high on both sides.

The image of Kakashi fighting alongside Konohamaru and Udon appeared. Kakashi with his sharigan blazing was slicing left and right. Konohamaru, Udon and Kakashi went into Manji Formation. Konohamaru was breathing hard, "There's so many..."

"Just focus on the battle in front of us, the battle is starting to slow down," announced Kakashi as he too took a deep breath, "_He's right though, I haven't seen this much carnage since the Fourth Great Shinobi War." _

Suddenly a white light engulfed the village. Kakashi looked up and was shocked to see the moon reflecting the light, "There's no way..."

An enemy ninja looked up, "What's going on!?"

Kakashi's expression turned glum as he looked up at the moon.

Then suddenly the dead bodies laying all over the place begun to glow. They were surronded by a white chakra, and the dead begun coming back to life. Villagers, Leaf Ninja, and even Enemy Ninja slowly begun coming back to life.

* * *

"Amazing...I've never seen anything like this!" said Tsunade.

"It is the power of the Sage. What do you expect?" replied Jiraiya

* * *

The enemy ninja watched amazed as his own comrade came back to life, "What is this? Why?"

"I don't know why, but Naruto Uzumaki has given you're comrades a second chance at life..." replied Kakashi as he looked all over the place. The enemy ninja was stunned, when what seemed one of his surbidonets spoke up, "Captin? What will we do?"

The enemy ninja just stood there speechless, "_Why would he give his enemy a second chance? Have we been wrong about the Village Hidden in the Leaf?"_

The enemy ninja looked up at Kakashi, "We're retreating...the Village Hidden Behind the Water Fall is leaving the alliance. Gather our men, and let's go."

Kakashi looked up at the moon and sighed, "_Was that your plan Naruto? To reanimate not only our ninja, but also the enemies? What are you trying to do?" _

Unknown to Kakashi all over the village the same thing was occurring. Invading ninja were retreating out of the village, and taking their reanimated comrades. Even though the village was greatful to have had all their comrades brought back to them, and have the fighting stop. Most of them begun to grief because most of them understood that any Reanimation Jutsu will cost the user their own life...

* * *

"It seems you're plan worked Naruto." pointed out Choji as they watched the enemy ninja retreat.

"But I'm gonna die! Oh man there's so much I wanted to do!" cried out Naruto. "My daughter is gonna be all alone, Hinata's dead, I'm no longer a Jinchuuriki."

"But you still avoided war, Naruto. You got to look at the bright side" pointed out Jiraiya.

Tsunade bashed him in the head, as she let a few tears fall. "I'm sorry Naruto. I guess my necklass did take another life..."

"Well...it hasn't happened yet Naruto..." Voiced out Hinata. "We can still avoid this..."

"...I know but I can't stand watching people close to me die...knowing that I'm the cause of their despair..." responded Naruto

* * *

**NARUTO**

Naruto coughed more blood, and his eye begun to slowly close. The white light that had erupted from his hand begun to fade away. Naruto slightly turned his head to the side, and looked over at Kushina.

Slowly crawling to Kushina, Naruto felt the pain in every single one of his bones. Having finally reached her, he took her off the sealing alter, and placed her in his hands. Naruto layed down and placed her to his side, almost like trying to protect her from the world. Naruto placed a small kiss on her forehead, and closed his eyes, "I will always love you, Kushina."

Naruto clutched his eyes as he begun to slowly cry, looking up at the sky he suddenly saw the reflection of his Hinata, and Jiraiya.

"What do you think Pervy Sage? I wish you could of been here to see it, but I managed to create some type of peace...though I still failed to fulfil my promise to bring total peace." Naruto then looked over to Kushina, "I'm sorry Hinata...I promised you, but I failed miserably. A ninja who claims to never go back on his promise I feel like I let you down..."

Naruto then allowed a flashback to enter his mind.

* * *

Jiraiya and Hinata both looked over at Naruto with sorrow expressions.

* * *

**Months Into Hinata's Pregnacy. **

Naruto was in black ninja pants, with a mesh shirt on. Off to the side you could see his orange and black jacket hung on a coat hanger. Meanwhile Naruto was washing some dishes as he washed a small dish. Finishing the last dish he wiped his hands on a towel, and walked over to a small table. At the table sat Hinata finishing the last of her plate. Naruto walked over and gave her a smile, "Are you done Hinata? I could cook you up some more if you want?"

Hinata briefly looked down at her large belly and shook her head, "I think we've had enough...um Naruto you don't have to clean my dish. I could d-"

"Nonsense, I can take care of this." replied Naruto.

Hinata looked at the table a bit glum, "But you're gonna be late."

"Who cares? It's just some dumb meeting, I don't think Sasuke will make a big fuss if I'm late." said Naruto as he cleaned away at the dish.

Hinata twirled her fingers much like she did during her genin days, "If you say so..."

* * *

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura all squealed. Tenten looked over at Naruto, "That's so romantic, Naruto! Who would of thought such a goofball would be such a great husband!"

"Huh? All I did was wash her plate." replied Naruto cluelessly.

Ino shook her head, "It was a very thoughtful thing to do, Naruto! That fact that you where thinking of Hinata was what counts!"

"I stil-" Naruto was cut off, when Jiraiya tapped his shoulder, " Don't wrap your head around it too much, Naruto. Girls are just too hard to understand."

Naruto just nodded understanding, while Hinata was still thinking about how fat she looked pregnant.

* * *

Naruto finished her dish, and once again wiped his hands. Turning around he faced Hinata, "Are you alright Hinata? Ever since we went over to the Hyuga Clan Compound last week, you've been...I don't know nervous?"

Hinata just looked up at Naruto, "Is it that obvious?"

Naruto shook his head, "I just know you so well, my princess."

* * *

Another squeal from the girls,

* * *

Hinata blushed, "Can you stop calling me that? It's a bit embarrassing."

Naruto chuckled a bit, "Fine...but seriously Hinata what's wrong?"

"Well it's...my mother." replied Hinata. Naruto gave her a confused look as he walked across the room to sit in one of the chairs. "Your mother? I'm not trying to be rude, but she's dead."

"I know, that's the reason." replied Hinata as she let a tear roll down her cheek. Naruto rushed to Hinata and engulfed her in a hug, "_What do I do? I hate it when she cries! and her pregnancy isn't helping." _

"I know you miss her a lot Hinata, I miss my parents a lot too." spoke Naruto as he tried to comfort her.

Hinata wiped her tears, as she broke the hug, "I'm just scared...that I'll die, when my baby is born, like my mother, I-I'm just sc-cared, Naruto."

Naruto just laughed a bit, which caused Hinata to give a rareful glare, "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry Hinata, but that's just absurd. I would never let you go like that, you know what? I promise that you will get through this, and you now I never go back on my promises..." Naruto then gave Hinata a small kiss, "...because that's our ninja way." P

Hinata's little frown, turned into a small smile. She then hugged Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto. You always know what to say...and I guess I was being a little over dramatic."

Hinata readjusted her self into a better position on Naruto's lap, "I wish we could stay like this all day."

"We can if you want..." replied Naruto as he put his arms around her.

"What about your meeting?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto gave a smug smile, "Well, that's what shadow clones are for."

Hinata looked up at Naruto a bit shocked, and gave a giggle, "You never change Naruto"

Hinata them quickly stood up, and dragged Naruto to the door, "Since your gonna be here all day, why don't we go do some shopping? Ooo! If we leave quick enough we could even get some cinnamon buns from that new bakery down town! Hurry up Naruto, and let's go."

Naruto sweat dropped, "_Wasn't she depressed, and lazy a moment ago?...these mood swings are gonna cause the end of Gama-chan..." _

"What's wrong Naruto? You don't wanna go out with me?" asked Hinata as she begun to sprout a sad face.

Naruto shook his hands in the air, "Of course not! I'm just deciding which Jacket to take! I'll take the one hanging here."

Hinata let out a big small, "Okay! Let's go!"

Naruto blinked, "Hey! You did that on purpose."

"I don't know what your talking about." replied Hinata as she walked out the door. Naruto just let out a small laugh himself, as walked out the door.

* * *

Hinata was a little surprised on how much different she was from now, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the room.

"Wow Hinata! You're...different? " pointed out Kiba.

Kurenei nodded, "You're more confident. I wonder how stronger?"

"I wonder that too Lady Hinata. It seems like your still not clan heir or head, but I don't think that would be an issue." said Neji.

Hinata a bit nervous just replied, "Ummm I guess so?"

"Well, what do you expect? She's married to me, so she must be super strong!" yelled out Naruto, which caused Hinata to blush deep red.

* * *

_"A promise..." _Naruto clutched his eyes for a moment and reopened them. Suddenly something happened. The deep emotion had caused something to occur in his eyes, everything in his eyes shrank to small ring, and then expanded. Both of Naruto's eyes glowed purple with grayish ripples. Naruto looked forwarded, and was amazed, "_What's going on? Everything looks so different..."_

Naruto painfully tilted his head to the left, where faraway stood his teleportation kunai. As he looked into the reflection he was shocked, "The...rinnegan? How is that even possible?"

* * *

The room was in total shock. Jiraiya looked over at Naruto, "Th-The rinnegan? Could you be..."

Naruto shocked face turned into a huge smile, "Yes! Yes! I guess I was too good to be Hokage!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with total jealousy, something that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, "Whats your problem? You have the rinnegan too, remember?"

Sasuke blinked, "Oh yeah...Hn"

* * *

Naruto started to poder a little, when the only logical explanation came to him, "Could it have been Itachi's crow? Had some of that Uchiha DNA mutated with mine?...even so why did it take so long to activate?...Madara did say he didn't activate his Rinnegan until he was at the point of death...could that be it?"

Naruto looked up to the sky, "It doesn't matter...I've been given an opportunity."

Naruto painfully pulled both of his hands forward. He then formed two hand seals, and begun to concentrate. "_The reason the Reanimation Jutsu causes the user it's death is because of the amount of chakra needed...No longer a Jinchuuriki, dying, and having already used a large scale Reanimation Jutsu. It's gonna take a lot of effort just to revive one person..." _

Naruto's whole body tensed up as he tried to pull out all of his remaining chakra. "_Hinata...I will fulfil my promise...my last Reanimation Jutsu might not of been enough to revive you because of the poison remaining your system...though this is the ultimate Reanimation Jutsu." _

As Naruto tried to call out more blood begun to seep out of Naruto's mouth and ears. All his muscles were as tense as they could be. "_So much pain...but I'm already dead! So I can do this." _

Naruto shut his eyes for a brief second, and reopened them, "**Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth." **

* * *

"Is that even possible?" asked Tsunade as he looked at future Naruto. "To use 2 separate Reanimation jutsus?"

Naruto smugly smiled, "It is then!"

* * *

Naruto's arm fell straight down to the ground as a big grin covered his face. He looked up one last time at the sky. Suddenly two small branches broke off, and went sailing down crushing Naruto's eyes, "_I can't allow people to know about my rinnegan...I guess it's an alternative for the caged bride seal, huh Neji?" _

* * *

Neji blinked, and then smiled at the joke.

* * *

As Naruto's breathing begun to slow down, "_Neji, Jiraiya-Sensei, Asuma, Old Man Hokage, Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Zabuza, Haku, Killer B, Dad, Mom it's seems I'll be seeing you guys again soon. It's been so long..."_

* * *

"Neji's dead?" asked Lee as he begun to sprout anime tears, along side Gai.

Tenten also looked glumly at Neji, "Nej-"

"It's alright..." Neji smiled, "Because we can change this, we can change fate..."

Naruto smiled, "That's true...we can also avoid mine, Asuma's, and...The Pevry Sage's"

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya..."

"Haha! It seems that the legendary Toad Sage was deafated! I wonder how my final battle went out? Maybe I could write a book about it-" Jiraiya was smacked in the head by Tsunade, "How can you laught this out?"

"Well we came here to find out the future, didn't we? And sometimes that future won't be the ones we want...not for just ourselves, but also the people we care about. So we're doing no good if we're getting depressed about things." replied Jiraiya. "Though I'm a really curious about Nagato, Konan, and Itachi..."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Seriously? How is Itachi connected to you? Don't you know the monster he is?"

Naruto looked over back at Sasuke, " I don't know, but something clearly happened, and the only way we can find out is by watching."

* * *

**INSIDE THE FOUR SIGNING SEAL**

Kurama watched silently as Naruto cradled his daughter and whispered his last words. Kurama closed his eyes, "**Naruto you've lived such a hard life..." **

_As Naruto cradles his daughter, Kurama sees an aparartion of a similar scene. A red haired women soaked in blood is shown cradling a little baby Naruto. _

"**It's a shame that you shared the same fate as your mother...Kushina Uzumaki. Now you have named your daughter after her..." **Spoke Kurama as he watched Naruto's breathing begun to slow down.

* * *

Naruto choked out a few words, "My mother? But the Third said..."

Naruto looked at Tsuande and Jiraiya for answers. Tsunade closed her eyes, "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, former Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox,"

"Former Jinchuuriki? What the hell? So was I like the next one up? Was I born just to be a tool for war? Is that it?" Asked Naruto as he begun to yell.

"Calm down Naruto!" said Jiriaya

"Calm down? How do you want me to calm down! For years I've been wanting to know this,but you've never told me? Is this some type of joke?" Asked Naruto.

"It's not like that Narut-" Tsunade was cut off by Kakashi.

"Naruto that information was not told to you, for you're safety. The Nine Tailed attack happened because someone attacked your mother when she was giving birth. We never knew who it was, so it was just best to keep that information from you, for you're safety." Reasoned Kakashi.

Naruto just sat down, "Who's my father?"

No one responded until Shikamaru spoke up, "Well who else, The Fourth Hokage."

Naruto's eyes shot up, "Are you joking?"

"Seriously, Shikamaru? the fourth Hokage...was well the Fourth Hokage, This is Naruto we're talking about." Said Ino.

"He knows many of the Fourths techniques, and not just that but they keep bringing up the Fourth Hokage. And look at him doesn't he look like the Fourth Hokage?" repmaru.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya for an answer, who was clutching his nose in frustration, "Yes..."

Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, where all expecting some type of outburst from Naruto, but they got something worst...complete silence.

Neji was a it shocked to have found out he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, "_To think I called him a nameless orphan...woah."_

Many of the genin's had similiar thoughts. Then Sasuke looked over at his rival, "_Son of the Fourth Hokage, irony the way they treated you Naruto...I think I can finally understand why you're so strong...You said where friends because we understand the same pain, and I can't help but agree anymore."_

* * *

"**To believe you would actually die...years of wanting you dead, and now that it has come I don't want it too happen. It's cause I've seen your whole life, I can understand that you're different from the rest." **Said Kurama as images of Naruto's life begun to appear.

"_**You never allowed peoples hatred to get the best of you..." **_

_An image of a little blond boy running that was obviously wiping his tears appeared. As the the image gave a better view, you could see that it was Naruto. Then suddenly Naruto's face changed to a determined running image changed to a much older Naruto running though the forest. Though suddenly the scene changed as it was shown Naruto being shielded by Iruka. Naruto's hands shook as he grasped a giant scroll. As Naruto looked into Iruaka's eyes his expression changed, and he stood and formed a hand seal. Then suddenly the area was engulfed in a 100 Narutos. The man in the middle stood in fright as all the clones where launched at him. _

* * *

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at Naruto with regret, "_I should of been there for him..." _

Everyone looked up at young Naruto, realizing the pain behind Naruto's smile.

* * *

_"__**You made friends even when all the odds where against it..." **_

_The image of Naruto rushing at Mizuki changed, as instead it was shown rushing at Zabuza. All the Naruto's engulfed Zabuza. Zabuza then managed to send all the clones flying, though as Naruto skidded away he pulled out a giant Shuriken. Throwing it at Sasuke, Sasuke smirked and jumped in the air. Sasuke launched the Shuriken at the real Zabuza, and Zabuza laughed. Catching the Shuriken, he suddenly managed to see a second one flying toward him. Jumping over it he suddenly heard a giant poof, and looked behind him. There stood Naruto as he launched the a kunai at him. As the Kunai drew closer the image changed. Now Naruto and Sasuke where back to back fighting inside an Ice Dome. Both constantly dodging senbon needles. Sasuke unleashed fire Justus, and kunai as he tried to get a hit on the masked boy controlling the dome. Though suddenly Sasuke managed to awaken the Sharingan, and rushed over to help Naruto. The image went black, and returned showing Sasuke covered in needles protecting a fallen Naruto. Falling back Naruto caught Sasuke and his eyes shook as he watched Sasuke injured. His eyes then flashed red, and image changed again. Now the image changed again with a patched up Sasuke and Naruto walking down the bridge talking. They both let out a smile before they returned to their usual selves._

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke smirked while Sasuke thought about Kurama's words, "_Made Friends..."_

* * *

**"You never gave up, when no one else believed you could..." **

"_The screen changed as Naruto was shown in mid flight dodging Kiba and Akamaru. Suddenly he got the upperhand and managed to kick him straight in the face. As Naruto landed the screen changed again with him fighting Neji in the finals of the Chunin Exams. Naruto assaulted Neji as they both unleashed their Justus on each other. As Naruto managed to smack him across the face, the image changed to Naruto fighting in the forest. Naruto stood across a half transformed Gaara, as he formed a hand seal. He was engulfed in a small dome of chakra before the clearing exploded in a thousand clones. Though suddenly it showed Gaara completely transformin into Shukaku. Gumbanata was summoned, and Naruto managed to fight off Gaara, as the two beasts collided Naruto jumped onto Shukaku, and rushed toward Gaara. Dodging the waves of sands, he collided his own head with Gaara's, and the Shukaku crumbled down. The image changed to Naruto standing in front of a kneeling Tsunade. Kabuto came into the image about to attack Naruto, but catching his attack Naruto launched his own rasengan into Kabuto's gut._

* * *

Kiba blinked at his part in the flashback, but gave a very tiny smirk. Neji gave a full blown grin, and Tsunade gave a big smile.

* * *

**"You never gave up on you're friends..." **

_The image of Naruto standing upon the First Hokage's statue appeared. Then across the waterfall stood Sasuke ontop of Madara Uchiha's statue. Sasuke turned around revealing Orochimaru's cursed mark. Naruto and Sasuke then exploded at high speeds, and the image changed with them running at each other, on the lake. Suddenly Naruto transformed into the one tailed Jinchuuriki state, as Sasuke allowed the whole curse mark to take over. Sasuke with the chidori, and Naruto with the rasengan they both went flying toward each other, and jutsus collided. Sasuke and Naruto were suddenly engulfed in a purple dome of chakra, and it exploded. The scene changed revealing a man wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. Diedra suddenly flew into the sky carrying Gaara with him. A much older Naruto followed in hot pursuit, and managed to retrieve Gaara. The screen then changed with Gaara in his Kazekage robes shaking hands with Naruto. As Naruto and Gaara smiled the small dust of sand blew in front of the screen, and once again changed. Now Naruto stood toe to toe with an older Sasuke. They both stared in each other's eyes, and Sasuke drew his sword, and Naruto drew a kunai. Then the image changed to a very young Naruto and Sasuke, before changing to a much older Naruto and Sasuke standing on top of the Hokage Monument, _

* * *

"Wait? Why was Naruto fighting Sasuke? And how is Naruto friends with Gaara? How is he Kazekage?" asked Ino.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "Why were we fighting?"

"It's cause...I become a rouge ninja." responded Sasuke.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenei stood unchanged by the revelation.

"What why?" asked Sakura.

"It's caus-" Sasuke was cut of by Naruto, "Does it matter? I mean he obviously came back and became Hokage."

Everyone accepted the answer, but they all stood weary of Sasuke.

* * *

_"__**You always worked to protect everyone..." **_

_The image changed to Naruto standing out in the rain with a bunch of shadow clones trying to add the elemental change to his rasengan. Days passed, and Naruto kept at it until he finally completed the techinque. As Naruto held the techinque in the air, the screen shifted into Naruto slamming his Rasenshuriken into Kakazu. As Naruto fell to the ground the screen changed to Naruto in Sage mode fighting against Pain. Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing, and across of him where 6 bodies each with a rinnegan. Then Naruto raced off, and so did the paths. Naruto is shown battling each one, and ending with him slamming a rasengan into the deva path. The screen changes, and he's standing inside a paper tree, where across him is Nagato in his device. As Naruto pulls out a small book, Nagato's eyes widen. Pulling his hands out of the device he forms two hand seals and crumples forward. Out side of the tree you could see everyone in the village being resurrected. _

* * *

Jiraiya smiled, "I guess my work did change the world..."

"That was the same Reanimation Jutsu Naruto used..." spoke out Shino. Causing the whole room to look at his direction. Naruto blinked, "Shino? When did you get here?"

Shino just sighed.

* * *

_**"You even managed to defeat me..." **_

_The image changed with Naruto being in his mind scape. Pulling off the sealing tag, the nine tails exploded from its cage and battled Naruto. With much effort Naruto managed to steal a portion of Kurama's chakra, but it turned out to be too strong. Naruto's eyes changed indicating the influence of Kurama's hatred. Though before he could be completely consumed a beautiful red headed women appeared in Naruto's scythe. An image of Naruto hugging the women was the last thing that was shown, before the image changed once again revealing Naruto succesfully taking the nine tails chakra_

* * *

Naruto stared at the red haired women, "Is that..."

"Yes..." replied Kakashi, "_So that's how he found out...who would of thought Minato-Sensei would put some of Kushina's chakra into the seal." _

* * *

_**"...and you managed to befriend me, and all the tailed beasts" **_

_The image showed Naruto kneeling in front of Kurama's seal. Though suddenly Kurama launched his hand forward, and broke a portion of the gate. His hand extended in a fist bump motion, and Naruto looked up at him. Kurama once again saw the apparition of the Sage of Six Paths appear around Naruto. Naruto fist bumped Kurama, and they both smiled. The screen changed revealing Naruto on top of Kurama, and Sasuke by his side in his Susanoo. They both looked at each other as behind them stood an enourmous army of all 5 Great Nations. Across this army stood the 10 tailed beast with Madara and Obito Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto then raced off toward the Juubi._

_**"Yet the most important of all was you're power to change people's hearts..."**_

_Suddenly the current Naruto was shown smuggling crossing his arms, then suddenly people begun to appear behind him; Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Zabuza, Haku, Gaara, Tsunade, Team 10, Team 8 , Team Gai, and then the image changed. It showed the whole Leaf Village behind him. The screen kept shifting as slowly all the 5 Great Nations where behind him, and a couple of small non-ninja villages. _

_**"You even managed to change the darkest heart of all..." **_

_Then suddenly an apparition of women, with the Byakugan, and a rinnegan on her forehead appeared. She had horns, as her hair and clothes where all white._

* * *

Sakura yelled out, "That's the women who brought us here!"

Everyone looked at the women, trying to figure out who she was.

* * *

_"__**You became a powerful brat...surpassed you parents, senseis, friends, and every Kage to ever live before you even turned 17...now I guess it's safe to say you might of even surpassed the Sage of Six Paths, not through power, but with the ability to connect with people. You brought the world an era of peace never seen before...Naruto Uzumaki I'm glad you become my Jinchuuriki."**_

As Kurama closed his eyes, Naruto gave his final breath...

* * *

"I became so legendary! In Three years! I will surpass all the Hokage's! Haha!" yelled out Naruto.

"It's not over..." Pointed out Asuma

* * *

Naruto was floating through the darkness, when suddenly he stopped floating. Slowly standing up he noticed that all around was pitch dark. Though far off to his right was a small light. Slowly standing up he begun to walk to the light, as he drew closer he noticed that it was a small fire brewing. Right by it where two logs, where two figures where sitting. Naruto with out thinking walked over. The first face he didn't recognize, but the other one he did. Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at the familiar man, "So, I'm really dead...I thought this was all dream, but seeing you here, its confirmed it..."

"What makes you think this still isn't a dream?" asked the familiar man as his eyes suddenly lit red, "Remember one's reality could be another's illusion."

* * *

"It can't be...if he's dead, did I kill him?" asked Sasuke codly.

* * *

Naruto just sweat dropped, "Still with the creepy genjutsu analogies, huh Itachi? As for not knowing it's a dream, Kakashi told me about this. When Nagato attacked the village long ago, Kakashi died...and he said he was in a similiar situation, but with his father. Though he was reanimated with the rest of the village before he could see more, I never thought you would be the first one I would see."

* * *

Kakashi blinked, "I died?"

* * *

The man sitting by Itachi laughed, "See! I'm not the only one! God Itachi even death hasn't changed you."

"Hasn't changed you either, Shisui." replied Itachi with a smirk.

Naruto just looked at the two friends, "Who's this?"

"You don't know who I am? Well I did die early...Well I'm Shisui Uchiha!" replied the Shisui. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, "You're the one who has the abilty to use That genjutsu that controls people!"

Shisui smiled, "I'm glad the legendary Naruto knows about me, though you seem to have activated your own dōjutsu."

Naruto put his hands over his eyes, and looked at Itachi, "I was wondering about that...so was it you?"

Itachi smirked, "I can't believe it actually worked...I told you that carried more than Shisui's will in you, and you did. When I implanted Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan in you, I also implanted his DNA."

* * *

"Mangekyō Sharingan? And why am I friends with the guy trying to catch me?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked over at him, "I don't know, but the Mangekyō Sharingan is a forbiden stage of the Sharingan. It's a rare occurance for it to actually happen, but the power it pocesses is...very powerful."

Kurenei and Asuma nodded their heads in agreement remembering their little fight with Itachi.

* * *

"You're one creepy dude, Itachi." replied Shisui as he looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto felt a bit awkward, "I'm glad I didn't activate them sooner...it would of caused a lot of contrevesy."

Itachi looked over at Naruto, "So how's my foolish little brother?"

* * *

Sasuke was a bit taken back, "_Why does he care about me?" _

* * *

"I don't know...I hope my death won't effect him too much, though he's know the Hokage of the leaf." replied Naruto with a grin. Itachi's eyes widen, "Are you serious? He really managed to forget his hatred?"

"Yeah he did...thanks Itachi for trusting me." replied Naruto as he looked into the fire.

Itachi gave a smirk, "I always called my little brother a fool, but I believe I was the one playing the fools game. You know how the Uchiha were planning the coup back then?"

* * *

"Coup?" asked Sasuke a bit shocked.

Kakashi looked over at his student, "Yes...the Uchiha clan were believed to have been planning a coup, but it was never proven. In fact Itachi killed the clan when the rumors were...becoming much more serious!"

"There's no way! You don't think?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya sighed," We're gonna have to keep reading, but I don't think I'm gonna like where this is going."

* * *

Naruto nodded, "That damn Danzo..."

Shisui stayed quiet as he looked into the fire, and Itachi contined, "I was a fool because I tried to play god. I should of told Sasuke about the coup d'état that father was planning against the village, but I had to takE everything into my hands. I killed the clan, and planted a seed of hatred into Sasuke...always manilpating it so he would never find out about the clan's attempted betrayal against the village...I overdid things, and forced him to become the rouge ninja he become...though thanks to you Naruto. I finally realized I needed to trust in my comrades, and that it was impossible for me to do everything on my own...thank you for fixing my mistakes, and bringing Sasuke down the right path...I owe you a lot."

Naruto shook his head, "Itachi, you tried the best you could. To be honest I don't think I would have the resolve to slaughter my own family to protect the leaf...you owe me nothing."

Shisui agreed with Naruto, "Itachi...you tired the best you could. If I hadn't been so careless around Danzo, maybe I could of avoided having my left eye stolen."

"Enough of such depressing stories." voiced out Naruto.

Itachi and Shisui both nodded, "You're right."

Itachi then looked over at Naruto, "By the way Naruto, how exactly did you die?"

Naruto sighed, "It's a really long story."

"You won't mind telling us your life story? I mean I've heard some pretty tall tales about you." Asked Shisui.

"Even though I was assigned to capture you, I don't exactly know your whole story either, Naruto." said Itachi.

Naruto then looked at them both, "I guess if I get to hear yours too, but I guess I have a lot of time...hmm l guess we could begun the October 10, the day I was born, and the truth behind the Nine Tailed Fox. It all begun when my mother was giving birth to me, and the man with the Orange Masked appeared. "

"So it really was Madara after all?" asked Shisui. Naruto shook his head, "He claimed to be Madara, but he was really..."

* * *

Sasuke suddenly felt water collect in his eyes, "So Itachi...was ordered to kill my clan?"

The room became silent, and Sasuke finally let some tears roll down his cheek. "I'm going next..."

**END**


	4. CH 4 Kakashi

Naruto: The Orb

CH 4- KAKASHI

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU/TIME SKIP**

**LINE**

Sasuke wiped a tear, and was about to walk over to the orb, when Kakashi grabbed his hand, "Wait, calm down Sasuke."

"CALM DOWM?" demanded Sasuke, "My brother was ordered to kill our clan...by it's own village!"

"Sensei is that true?" asked Ino.

Asuma closed his eyes, "I don't know..."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, "I...I was never told anything. Even I the Hokage had no idea...if this indeed true then we owe Itachi so much...I just can't believe that Danzo would do something like that."

"I can't believe I killed him..." Sasuke closed his eyes. "I don't know what to think anymore..."

"That's why you shouldn't go next...think things through because I'm going next." responded Kakashi.

Gai looked over at Kakashi with sad eyes, "_My rival, seeing Obito has really riled you up." _

No one protested as Kakashi walked over to the orb. Placing his chakra into the orb, the orb lit up.

**LINE**

Kakashi looked like he hadn't aged a year. He was wearing his usual ninja attire. Kakashi was silently standing in front of a large stone. Kakashi's uncovered eye looked up, and down the statue. His eye landed on a name he had come to see to many times.

_Obito Uchiha_

Kakashi closed his eyes, "_Obito...it's been a while since I've come here." _

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, and an the Eight Tailed beast stood in an enormous clearing. Across the clearing was a man with an orange mask. The eight tailed beast suddenly picked up the three leaf ninja, and chucked them towards the orange masked man. The man formed a hand seal, and a bunch of boulders rose into the air. Gai and Kakashi expertly cleared the path as Naruto

went into nine tails chakra mode. Naruto formed a rasengan, and was about to slam it into the masked man, when he fazed right through him. Turning around he formed a Bijudamma and launched it toward the masked the man. From the masked man's point of view, you saw as he he teleported him self into a different dimension. Then suddenly Naruto also appeared slamming the rasengan right into his mask. As the mask came off you could clearly see that the masked man was Obito Uchiha.

**LINE**

Gai was gonna shout something about him, but once he saw Obito appear he remained silent. Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Kakashi all looked devastated. Lee suddenly looked up to his sensei, "Who exactly was Obito Uchiha?"

"He was my comrade...and friend." replied Kakashi, "He saved my life, and gave me my Sharingan."

"As genin we where all close, pretty much like how you genin are today." replied Kurenai, "We even graduated the same academy class."

"I still find it difficult to believe he's actually alive." replied Asuma.

Sasuke narrowed his eye brows, "_Was he also behind our clans massacre?" _

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE**

Kakashi looked at the name as his thoughts continued to ponder, "_...Obito it's been so long. I feel like I failed you once again. You gave me you're left eye in order to watch over Rin, and I failed...then after you were saved from darkness, you entrusted me your right eye to watch over those close to me...and now Naruto's gone...four long years." _

**LINE **

Naruto suddenly felt uneasy.

**LINE**

Kakashi's eyes slowly fell to the next set of names,

_Rin Nohara _

_Minato Namikaze _

Kakashi just gazed at both of the names, "_Rin...what would you think of me now? Would you be proud? Or disappointed? I feel like I've failed when it matters most..." _

Kakashi closed his left eye as he begun to silently think about Rin. Then the next name took a heavy toll at his heart, "_Sensei...yo-you we're always there for me, and I can't help but feel guilt for allowing Naruto to die. Isn't the sensei suppose to die before his student? Now...Naruto's gone. Is this how Jiraiya felt when you died." _

**LINE**

Jiraiya gave an uneasy cough.

**LINE**

The wind suddenly blew harder. Kakashi closed his eye, and took a deep breath. It had been a while since he had came to the memorial, and all those closed emotions came gushing back out. His eyes then moved deeper down the memorial, until they set themselves on the last name he came to visit.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

As Kakashi looked at the name he suddenly stopped breathing.

After the deaths of so many friends, Kakashi had cut his ties with friends during his ANBU days. It wasn't until the time around he begun taking Genin teams, that he had begun to get closer with people. Of course his team 7, was the group of people he had gotten the closest with. Sasuke defection had of course shaken him,

**LINE**

Everyone suddenly looked over to Sasuke. Then Kiba suddenly coughed, "Traitor"

"I haven't done it yet!" howled Sasuke.

**LINE**

but it wasn't nothing compared to Naruto's death. Kakashi had placed his faith on his student to once again unite their original team 7, and that faith eased the pain. Though this time their was nothi-

"Kaka! I found you old man!" screamed a childish voice.

Kakashi was broken from his daze as he looked behind him. A small 4 year old girl with long blonde hair, large blue eyes, slightly pale skin, and a small orange crystal dangling from her necklace.

**LINE**

"Oh my god, Naruto. She's precious!" yelled Tsunade.

Ino crossed her arms, "Who thought such an idiot could produce such a beautiful girl."

Naruto clenched his fists, "I resent that!"

**LINE**

"I found you! I found you! You're getting slow old man! For a Shinobi your pretty easy to find!" bragged the little girl.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, her antics had flooded a small memory to the back of his mind.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

Kakashi was sitting in a small table with Naruto, as they both enjoyed some tea.

"So, Naruto what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? I heard you declined the position of Hokage. Is it related to that?" asked Kakashi.

**LINE**

"What the hell was I thinking!" yelled Naruto.

Tsunade snorted, "To think you forced me to take this job."

"Damn it Naruto! I would of taught two Hokages! Two! My legacy will now be incomplete." cried Jiraiya.

**LINE**

Naruto looked at Kakashi a bit surprised, "Is that seriously going around?"

Naruto sighed as he took a long sip of his tea, "No, but it's true..."

Kakashi looked his student in the eye, "I'm sure you had a reason, but I also heard you nominated Sasuke...Naruto I'm not sure that was a wise decision. Do you believe he would actually be accepted? I mean he was an S-Rank rouge ninja for a while. He was lucky just to become a Shinobi of the Village again. Though as I said before I'm sure you had your reasons."

**LINE**

Sasuke's eyes widen at the rank he was, "S-Rank?"

"Damn it! Damn it! Why the hell would I give it to the teme!" yelled Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, "You said you had your reasons. I'm sure we will find out eventually."

**LINE**

"Kakashi-sensei, you're right it was a risky move. Though once I explained my reasoning to the daimyo and Grandma Tsunade, Sasuke has now become the #1 candidate for the next Hokage position." spoke Naruto, "But that wasn't what I wa-"

Suddenly Hinata walked in wearing a long dress with a kimono shirt over it. Kakashi's eye widen a bit as he noticed her slightly swollen stomach.

**LINE**

"Hinata! I didn't say this before, but you look gorgeous!" pointed out Sakura, "_She's so pretty! Do I became that pretty?" _

Ino nodded, "She's right even pregnant you look good."

Hinata suddenly blushed red, and shrank into her jacket, "Thanks"

**LINE**

"Kakashi-sensei! I didn't know you where coming, or else I would of made something to eat. Would you like something right now? How about it?" asked Hinata as she walked towards Naruto. Standing behind Naruto, she could see his shocked expression, "What's wrong?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Hinata gave Naruto a slight glare, "You didn't tell him! He's your sensei! How could you not tell him!"

**LINE**

"Woah! Woah!" yelled out Kiba.

Kurenai looked at her student, "What?"

"Did you see that! Hinata glared at someone! Damn Naruto I've never seen this threatening side of Hinata." pointed out Kiba.

Hinata suddenly felt her cheeks on fire, "N-Naruto! I-I won't glare at you! i sw-swear!

Naruto rose an eyebrow, " It's okay, this hasn't even happened yet."

**LINE**

Naruto gave her a cheeky smile, "I was just about to tell him I swear! That's why I called him over!"

Kakashi then gave a small laugh, "So, when are we expecting the baby Naruto? I hope your ready for parenthood because a few years ago you couldn't even keep your own room clean."

**LINE**

The room exploded in laughter, and Naruto growled, "Not True!"

**LINE**

Hinata giggled while Naruto pouted slightly, "Kakashi! I can perfectly take care of myself!"

"Weren't you gonna ask him something Naruto?" whispered Hinata into Naruto's ear.

"Ask me what?"

Hinata looked over to Kakashi, and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto smiled, and responded, "Kakashi we were wondering if you would be our child's godfather. Kurenei agree to be it's godmother, and I wanted you to be his godfather."

Kakashi eye was gaping wide open, "N-Naruto are you sure? I'm sure they're would be other people suited to be it's godfather."

Naruto smiled, "Kakashi, you are my sensei, and a man I greatly respect. As a Shinobi and a person, there isn't another person like you in the world. You've taught me the most important life lessons I could ever learn."

**LINE**

Kakashi's eyes widen with gratitude, and then looked at Naruto, "_He respects me...that much?" _

Jiraiya suddenly smirked as he felt a sense of déjà vu. "_I've heard those words before."_

**LINE**

"And we would be honored to have our child's godfather be you, Kakashi-sensei." spoke Hinata.

Kakashi just stared at the young couple, and small tear fell out his eye, "I don't know what to say."

"Maybe you could just say yes." replied Naruto which ended up having Hinata lightly smack him across the head, "We can't force him, Naruto."

**LINE**

"Damn!" yelled Kiba

Unaware to Naruto, Hinata blushed harder, "Kiba!"

**LINE**

Naruto pouted again, "So what your answer?"

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU RELEASE**

"Kushina, you should be more respectful to your godfather. I'm not that old you know." replied Kakashi.

Kushina giggled, "But you have white hair! Aren't you like 70?"

Kakashi eye twitched a little, "I'm only 41."

**LINE**

"Your 41! You look like you haven't aged a year!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

Kakashi shrugged.

**LINE**

Kushina blinked and slowly started counting on her hands, "5, 8, 20, 25, 47, 60, 84, 70, 41! Your older than I thought! Well it's your turn to find me, old man!"

**LINE**

"Wow, Naruto she's smarter than you." spoke Choji.

Naruto growled, "I'm not that dumb!"

"You failed basic math and grammar in the academy." pointed out Ino as all the genin let out a giggle.

Asuma looked at Naruto. "That's enough guys."

Sakura then let out a giggle, "It took you almost 3 years to pass."

Naruto clenched his fists, "Well, how the hell was I suppose to know! I begun living by myself at the age of 4! No one ever gave a damn about teaching me!"

Everyone who had been laughing stopped. Then Kakashi spoke up, "Let just move on."

Everyone stayed silent as they knew they had crossed the line.

**LINE**

Kakashi was gonna say something about her counting system, but just laughed as he gave the girl time to hide. "Just like Naruto...I guess some things haven't changed. Maybe this time...I won't fail."

Then Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

**LINE**

"Who's gonna go next?" asked Kakashi.

**POLL**

**TSUNADE:**

**or**

**SASUKE:**


	5. CH5 Tsunade

Naruto: The Orb

CH 5 - Tsunade

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU/TIME SKIP**

**I WASN'T THINKING OF MAKING IT THIS LONG, BUT I JUST KEPT GETTING SO MANY IDEAS. EVEN THOUGH TSUNADE OUTVOTED SASUKE, I DIDN'T PICK SASUKE BECAUSE I COULDN'T DECIDE ON HIS WIFE. POLL AT BOTTOM OF STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**LINE**

Tsunade stood up, "I'll go next."

Sasuke suddenly stood up, "Hey! I've been waiting my turn for a while! I think it's only fair if I go next!"

"What did you say brat?" asked Tsunade as a she suddenly clenched her fists.

"I sai-" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence as Tsunade quickly had him by the neck, "Listen to me you little brat. Its only good manners to allow seniority to go first!"

"Are you finally admitting your old, Grandma?" asked Naruto as he got a few snickers across the room, " The henge may hide your age, but we all kno-"

Naruto didn't get a chance to finish, as Sasuke suddenly slammed into him. They both went flying across the room, and slammed right into the back wall. The room turned silent, and Tsunade asked with a deadly tone, "Do you still want to go first Sasuke?"

Tsunade's voice broke Naruto and Sasuke from their daze. Sasuke nervously laughed, "I don't mind waiting another turn."

"That's what I thought, and what did you say about my age Naruto?" asked Tsunade as she walked over to the orb. Naruto nervously shook his hands in the air, "Me? Well…..um….I...said...I said that you're a bold lady! Yes you're pretty bold for going next!"

Tsunade eyebrow twitched, "_Bold Lady? I guess I have to give him credit for coming up with that one." _

Meanwhile everyone else sweatdropped in the room. Jiraiya just chuckled to himself, "_Bold Lady! That brat sure is an idiot!" _

Kiba whispered to Naruto, "Nice save Naruto."

Naruto just chuckled as Tsunade sent her chakra through the orb. The screen suddenly lit up to life.

**LINE  
**

"Grandma Tsunade!" screamed a tiny young feminine voice.

Suddenly the picture appeared on a much older looking Tsunade. She now had a few wrinkles running across her face, and her bright blond hair had developed some streaks of grey hair.

Tsunade had been sitting in her office at Kohona's Hospital. When suddenly the door busted open, and a young 5 year old girl fell into the room. Right behind her was a 4 year old boy with straight black hair reaching the bottom of his ears. If one looked closely they could see a small amount of resemblance to Itachi Uchiha.

**LINE**

Sasuke's eye twitched, "_Itachi?"_

**LINE**

Tsunade frowned, "Kushina? What did I tell you about barging in?"

The little girl stood up straight with a big smile, "It scares you because you're old?"

**LINE**

Everyone but Tsunade laughed in the room. Jiraiya then spoke, "Brat your daughter is almost as disrespectful as you!"

**LINE**

The little boy besides her put his hands over his mouth, and let out a small chuckle. Tsunade just let out a small smile, "Hm, I guess if I'm old I can't take you out to eat anymore."

The girl crossed the room in blinding speed, and gave her a big hug, "I'm just kidding Grandma! You can be anywhere from the age of 10 to 100! You could fool anyone!"

**LINE**

"Exactly! That's the poin-" Tsunade suddenly punched Naruto in the face.

**LINE**

Tsunade just ruffled her hair, "So, what do you and Daisuke want? Don't you two bother his father enough?"

"Well we would, but my dad's in a big meeting!" yelled Daisuke.

Kushina nodded, "Yeah, and uncle Sasuke gets really mad when we disrupt those. Like that one time we let a bunch of rats lose in there! You should've seen that old lady run! Whats her name? Kohi? Kokuri? Konny?" Well, let me tell you I've never seen an Old Lady run as fast as her!"

**LINE**

Naruto suddenly laughed, "That Old Hag Koharu? Man I guess some things don't change!"

Sakura looked at him, "You know her?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I used to pull pranks on her all the time. She was always yelling at me for barging into Old Man Hokage's office."

"Wait is that kid, Sasuke's?" asked Ino.

The room turned silent as they stared at the young boy, and Sasuke. Sasuke sighed in relief, "_So at least I know I did accomplish my goals." _

Ino clenched her fists, "_There's no way he could be married to her!" _

"_Ha! In your face Ino-pig!" _cheered Sakura.

"I wonder who the mom is?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the two young rivals, "It's better if we don't get into it."

"I agree" stated Choji.

Sasuke meanwhile turned on an emotionless mask, as his thoughts ran crazy, "_So who did I marry?" _

**LINE**

Tsunade suddenly let out a big laugh, "You mean that old hag, Koharu? Oh my! That is gold!"

Kushina smiled, as strands of blond hair fell on her face, "Yeah her! Ever since uncle Sasuke has ANBU making sure we can't enter the Hokage Tower during "important meetings." Then we decided to come bother you!"

**LINE**

"Her too?" asked Naruto, "I'm really liking this future kid of mine!"

Hinata meanwhile frowned, "_Oh my! She sounds like such a handful. Would she be as much of a troublemaker as Naruto?" _

**LINE**

Tsunade chuckled as she gripped Kushina's arm a little harder, "Well, I'm sure you won't be as troublesome here? Right?"

Kushina gulped, "Of course not! Its just a….saying? Yeah a saying! Right Daisuke!"

Daisuke had been slowly creeping to the door, when Kushina suddenly called him out, "What? Um yeah! That's right! We actually came to ask you something important!"

**LINE**

"Tsunade you don't change." muttered Jiraiya.

Tsunade glared at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing"

**LINE**

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as her grip on Kushina lessened, "Oh really? and what question would that be?"

Daisuke and Kushina suddenly glared at each other, and Tsunade was suddenly taken back, "_Those two have never glared at each other? What could have them so riled up?"  
_

Kushina jumped out of Tsunade's lap, "Well me Daisuke have been arguing about Uncle Sasuke's story about becoming of Hokage."

Daisuke crossed his arms, "Kushina keeps saying that my Dad only became Hokage because her Dad chose not to be!"

Kushina growled, "Its so true! My father could of been Hokage if he wanted to be! Old Man Kaka told me so!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Kaka? Wait you mean Kakashi? What a ridiculous name!"

"Not as ridiculous as his hair," muttered Daisuke.

**LINE**

"What's wrong with my hair?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto then bluntly stated, "Its grey, and its in a weird shape."

Kakashi subconsciously grabbed his hair.

"Yosh! My rival your youthful student is correct. Maybe you should try changing it to my style." stated Gai.

"NO!" shouted both Neji and Tenten.

"Kakashi your hair looks great. Let's just move on." chuckled Tenten.

**LINE**

Kushina slammed her foot, "That's not the point! I'm just telling Daisuke that my Father is stronger than his! Tell him Granny!"

**LINE**

"Of course I'm stronger!" shouted Naruto. Then Sasuke grunted, "Yeah right you dobe."

"Hey I obviously become stronger in the future!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke shook his shoulders, "I'm Hokage ain't I?"

Naruto growled, which cause Kakashi to chuckle, "_Those two never change." _

**LINE**

Tsunade could see why this argument had gotten so heated, "_The children of two such powerful shinobi to ever live."_

Daisuke jumped up and down, "Tsunade! Tell her the truth! My Father is stronger! He's the Hokage!"

Kushina growled, "Just because you're the Hokage doesn't mean you're the strongest. When Granny was Hokage Jiraiya one of the legendary Sannin was still considered stronger than her! Just like my father!"

"Oh yeah! Then why is your father the one dead!" yelled Daisuke, then he covered his mouth, "I didn't mean it Kushina."

Tsunade was about to reach out for Kushina when she raced out of the room. Tsunade watched as tears ran down her face and fell onto the ground. Daisuke suddenly chased after her trying to apologize. Tsunade rolled around her chair and looked at the sky, "_Sasuke's nomination as Hokage. Now that was a story to tell."_

**LINE**

"Why is your son such a teme, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, "He doesn't have to make my daughter cry."

Sasuke sighed, "He's just a kid, you can't blame him for stating his mind. Look at you, your a prime example."

"You…"

"Can you two stop arguing for 5 minutes!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto calmed down.

**LINE**

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

Tsunade didn't look a day older. She was sitting at a large desk, where piles of paperwork towered over here. Tsunade growled as she went to work at the paperwork, "_Come on Tsunade stick it together. Only a few more weeks, and you will never have to worry about paperwork again!" _

Suddenly the door opened up, and two individuals walked into the room. An older man, and women was revealed as they walked deeper into the room.

Tsunade rose an eyebrow, "It's been a while since I've seen you two around, Homura and Koharu."

Tsunade suddenly rose from her chair, "Actually I haven't seen you around, since I appointed Naruto as Jonin Leader."

**LINE**

"Jonin leader? Like of a genin squad?" asked Neji as he looked at his sensei.

Gai thought for a second before answering, "It could be, but it could also be something else."

"Wait so there also a different type of Jonin leader?" asked Shikamaru.

Asuma took a breath of his smoke, "Yes, the Jonin who overlooks all the other Jonins. If I'm correct the current one is your father Shikamaru."

"So, what does this Jonin leader do exactly?" asked Shino.

Kurenai looked at her quiet student, "He's in charge of making sure they are healthy. Assigning them missions that suite not only their style of fighting, but to keep developing their growth. Its almost as tiring as the position of Hokage."

**LINE**

Koharu suddenly spoke up, "Aw yes its been a while Tsunade, and we're here for that same reason. "

"Already? I didn't think you were so anxious to get rid of me." replied Tsunade.

Homura shook his head, "Its not that Tsunade. This position as Jonin Leader was just a test for Naruto. We wanted to see how he would handle a bigger role as leader, and I have to admit he

did surprisingly well. We almost expected him to…"

"To blow everything up, before he got the hang of things? I suppose I was expecting the same, but Naruto has grown over the past couple of years." admitted Tsunade, "He's shown exceptional skill handling that position."

**LINE**

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto on our first couple of D-Rank missions you painted the wrong side of the fence, you babysitted the wrong set of kids, mowed the wrong lawn, and lets not forgot you almost fell of a waterfall….twice!"

Naruto sat back down, "Okay I might be a slow learner….."

**LINE**

Koharu agreed, "That's why I think its time we prepare him for the next step. As well I bet you're a bit anxious to leave this behind."

Koharu motioned toward the stacks of paper on her desks. Tsunade just gave an uneasy chuckle, "I would be lying If I said I would miss this."

Tsunade stood up, "I'll notify him to meet us in the council room, I'm sure you've notified the Daimyo?"

**LINE**

Naruto was seen walking out of what looked like a hospital, "_I wonder where Hinata could be. I mean I haven't seen her since she yesterday morning, and she wasn't feeling to good either. Sakura said she hadn't seen her, but I bet she was lying. It almost like she's avoiding me." _

Naruto frowned as he thought about his girlfriend. Walking towards his house, he suddenly stopped halfway, "What is it?"

To those who were nearby, probably thought the young jonin leader had become crazy because their wasn't a person in sight. Though suddenly an ANBU jumped out of the tree, "Lady Tsunade requires your presence in the council room immediately."

Naruto smirked, "Don't be so uptight, Sai. I mean I know your suppose to be ANBU commander, but take it easy. I thought Ino liked you when you were up in smiles."

**LINE**

Ino suddenly blushed, and Sakura couldn't help but make fun of her, "Oh look there's your husband Ino. I think his name was Sai."

Ino growled, "Shut up!"

**LINE**

Sai suddenly chuckled as he removed his mask, "You're not suppose to say my name, when I'm in uniform."

"Well, you're not suppose to take off your mask either. Tsunade's gonna be pissed." replied Naruto.

Sai shook his head, and put his mask on, "Let's go, where both needed there."

Naruto sighed, "_I'll look for Hinata later." _

"Lead the way, our so great commander." mocked Naruto.

Sai smiled underneath his mask, "My pleasure whiskers."

Sai disappeared in a shunshin, and left Naruto in anger, "Whiskers!? That's worse than the one before!"

Then he also too disappeared in a shunshin.

**LINE**

Naruto walked into the council room where 4 other Konoha Shinobi stood seated. Whenever an important council meeting was held, up to 5 individuals were brought to the room. two elders, The Hokage, The Jonin Leader, and The ANBU Commander. Of course the jonin leader and ANBU commander weren't always allowed into the meetings, since they are under direct command of the Hokage. Unlike the two elders who have a bit more freedom.

Naruto was surprised to see the whole room filled up, and on a screen was the Fire Country Daimyo and his council. "_Great I wonder what this boring meeting could be about." _

"Uzumaki, your late." stated Tsunade bluntly.

"_Great, and she's in "Hokage Mode". Being so polite and serious. I can already tell this will be a long, serious, and boring talk." _thought Naruto ,

**LINE**

"Hokage mode?!" asked Tsunade. Which Naruto just laughed nervously, "I said that?"

Jiraiya sighed, "He doesn't mean it offensively Tsunade. It's just when there's something important you always….go into "Hokage mode"

Tsunade grumbled, "No, I don't."

**LINE**

"My pardons, Lady Hokage. Its just that I got lost on the road of life, and had to take the long way here." replied Naruto as he walked over to his seat.

**LINE**

Tsunade glared at Kakashi and Naruto as they both begun laughing. While everyone else just sweat dropped.

"I've always wanted to say that!" replied Naruto.

Kakashi stopped laughing, "I can't believe you said it in front of the Daimyo too. I guess I did raise you right."

**LINE**

Naruto stopped walking as the sound of chuckling filled the room. Looking across the room, he stared at the screen. Where the Fire Daimyo sat chuckling, and waving his fan around, "Oh my Naruto you haven't changed a bit. There's no need for you to sit down. This meeting concerns you, and the village."

Naruto's eyes widen, "_So thats what this is about!" _

"Oh my Lord Daimyo its been a long time. I see you haven't changed a bit either." replied Naruto as he walked to the middle of the room, "So could you inform me what this is about then?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "_He's playing dumb….but why?" _

The Daimyo smiled at Naruto, "Its time we choose our next Hokage Naruto, and you have been nominated from Lady Tsunade. Before you accept or anything I will need to remind you all the details of this position."

Naruto smirked, "That won't be necessary, Lord Daimyo."

The Lord Daimyo smiled, "I know these long boring meeting aren't your style Naruto, but its my obligation."

Naruto shook his head, "Its not that, its that I decline the position."

**LINE**

"NO!" screamed Naruto, "NO! NO! What was I thinking!"

Jiraiya looked at the older Naruto, "_Is this really Naruto? He doesn't seem that different." _

**LINE**

The room turned ice silent, as the Daimyo dropped his fan. Then Tsunade stood from her desk, "What do you mean you decline?! We put you as Jonin Leader for almost 2 years! Just to prepare you for this!"

Naruto shook his head again, "No, that not true. You never mentioned that when I was labeled as Jonin Leader. Not once was I informed about it."

Tsunade clenched her fists, "Is this some type of joke? If it is just cut it out Naruto. Where not here to waste our time, this is very serious!"

**LINE  
**

"Seriously future me! This has to be a joke!" shouted Naruto as he cried anime tears.

**LINE**

"I'm not joking around, I simply not believe I'm cut out for Hokage. Lord Daimyo if you may allow me to explain." spoke Naruto.

The Daimyo thought for a moment before he replied, "Fine, but this better be really good. Do you have any idea, how much the other Daimyos have been pushing for you? They've been constantly waiting for the Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War to take lead as Hokage. This better be an awfully good explanation, Naruto Uzumaki."

**LINE**

As Naruto rolled around in frustration Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade looked over to Naruto, "_Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War? Did he really become that famous?" _

**LINE**

Naruto closed his eyes, "It probably won't be a good excuse to your ears, but I'll tell you anyways. I decline the position because I don't believe to be cut out for the job. I've had many troubles enough as Jonin Leader, and I simply don't think I can take that next step. As well much like my late master, Jiraiya, I simply can't see myself stuck to an office, making so many political decisions. I know how to fight, and heck I can lead a nation into battle, but….I don't think I can run a political position. Its just who I am."

**LINE**

"No! I can run a political position! Right?" screamed Naruto.

**LINE**

The room stayed silent as the Daimyo took in all the information. Then the Daimyo sighed, "I guess a student is just like their master. I also wanted Jiraiya to take the position of Hokage, but he refused so many times. Believe it or not he also stated the same reasons, instead he nominated his student, and your father, Minato Namikaze. Then later he went on to nominate our latest Hokage, Tsunade Senju. I wouldn't be surprised if you would want to do the same too?"

**LINE**

Naruto stopped rolling around, and looked at Jiraiya, "They asked you to become Hokage?"

Jiraiya grinned, "Yes they did, but I couldn't do that. What would happen to all my fans, right Kakashi."

Kakashi suddenly blushed, "Well….um...I…."

Naruto suddenly screamed, and tugged his hair, "Oh no I'm gonna become just like you! Its already starting. Next thing you know I'll be an Old Pervert who will die all alone."

Jiraiya growled, "Hey!"

"Naruto you already died remember?" pointed out Shikamaru.

Then Hinata nervously pushed her fingers together, "And you had a child remember?"

Naruto blinked as he looked at Hinata, "Um…..I guess your right."

**LINE**

"In fact I do."

The Daimyo's council stood up, "But my Lord! You can't accept this! The other nations are pushing for him to take command."

The Daimyo slammed his hand on his desk, "Well be damned the other nations. I won't force someone to be Hokage, and if he's anything like Jiraiya I'm sure he has something cooked up. Jiraiya's nominations were both extraordinary choices, choices which if hadn't been made could have lead to a very different today. I will hear you out Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade just sat back down in her chair, "_Naruto….what's going through your head?" Since the moment I met you, you've always wanted to be Hokage. You never once cared about political standpoints getting in your way. I don't understand." _

**LINE**

"True that dattebayo!" screamed Naruto.

**LINE**

"This person I want to nominate has shown great qualities as leader. Of course I don't expect you to take my word, I expect you guys to test him. He's very tactful, and strong in battle. I would almost consider him my equal. As well he comes from a background of….politics you could say. He was once the son of a clan leader. I also believe that he has the Will of Fire to protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Tsunade's eyes widen, "_His equal? "Once the son" of a clan leader? He doesn't mean….." _

"I nominate Sasuke Uchiha."

**LINE**

Naruto slammed his head into his chair. Sasuke was suprised to hear his name, "_He thinks that highly of me?" _

**LINE**

Koharu stood up, "Lord Daimyo! I must argue! Sasuke Uchiha was once an international S-Rank criminal wanted by every village for attacking the Kage meeting 6 years ago! He also killed Danzo Shimura!"

**LINE**

Everyone once again gave Sasuke that cautious look, and Sasuke shouted, "It hasn't happened!"

**LINE**

Naruto snorted, "The same man who orchestrated the massacre of the Uchiha clan? Did you not notice the dozen of sharingan implanted on his arm? Or lets not forgot he was also one of the causes which formed the Akatsuki. The very same terrorist group that managed to wage war against the 5 Great Nations. Oh yes that Danzo Shimura. Sasuke did a real crime. "

**LINE**

Everyone remained silent as they let the news sink in. Then Sasuke's eyes turned dark, "So it is true."

No one said a word.

**LINE**

Koharu closed her eyes in frustration, "I'm not trying to justify Danzo Shimura, but I'm just pointing out that Sasuke has once betrayed the Leaf Village!"

"And I'm trying to say it was not completely his fault! I understand he could of chosen a different path, but that path he chose was one influenced by many people. Danzo, Itachi, Obito, Madara all forced Sasuke into what he became, but he's changed! He's gained the trust of all the village once again! Damn it! He found it in his heart to forgive the village which forced his brother to massacre his own clan! Instead he found the resolve to protect the village just like his brother did! If one of you don't believe what Itachi did was more than anyone ever had to do, than I think you should reconsider your morales. Itachi's will to protect the village was stronger than even The First Hokage's! And I truly believe Sasuke has inherited that will, just like I inherited my will from My Father, My Sensei, and My Master. This is why I nominate Sasuke Uchiha."

**LINE**

Tsunade sighed, "_Naruto's charm seems to never fail. He truly knows how to get to one." _

"_I can't believe the dobe would go so far for me. Was I really that bad?" _thought Sasuke

**LINE**

The Fire Daimyo closed his fan, "Alright I think you've made your case, Naruto. I'll give everyone fifteen minutes, than we'll make a decision on your nomination. I will remind you that only that each elders will count as one vote, Tsunade will count as one, my self as one, and my council will count as one vote. If 3 out of the 5 votes are approved, then your nomination will be approved."

Naruto nodded as everyone begun to clear the room for the short break. Naruto dashed out of there before anyone had a chance to argue with him. He managed to get away, and he raced for the rooftop, where he planned to hide away for the next fifteen minutes. Though his victory was short lived as Tsunade was already waiting for him. Naruto sighed, and he stepped into the sunlight, "You're not to happy are you, Grandma Tsunade?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I just don't understand Naruto? This has been your dream for ages, why throw it away like that?"

**LINE**

"Yeah, what's wrong with you!" shouted Naruto.

**LINE**

Naruto closed his eyes, "I don't expect you to understand, and I doubt you will. I guess you could call it selfish, but I don't care."

"Selfish?" asked Tsunade, "_What does he mean by selfish?" _

"I'll be honest with you Tsunade. What I said there was all true, but it wasn't all of the story. I'm not just doing this for the Village's sake, but for Sasuke's." replied Naruto as he looked upon the village.

"Sasuke's sake? What do you mean?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade, "When Sasuke first told me he wanted to be Hokage, I couldn't help but laugh at him. I didn't think he was serious, but when I heard his reasoning, I understood him. I understood him because of the words Itachi once told me."

**LINE  
**

Jiraiya looked at his student, "_Itachi seemed to greatly influence Naruto in the future." _

**LINE**

"So, what were those words?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto sighed, "He once told me that, 'Its never been the one who becomes Hokage that is acknowledged by everyone. Its the one that is acknowledged by everyone, that becomes the Hokage. "

**LINE**

Naruto's eyes widen, and the room stayed silent. Then Lee asked, "What does he mean by that sensei?"

Gai chuckled, "I guess Itachi wasn't as bad as they made him out to be. He was filled with much youth. Its true what he said. You don't gain respect and loyalty from your village by becoming Hokage. You must gain that first in order to be Hokage. I'm just wording it differently, but its pretty much the same thing."

Sasuke's eyes fell to the ground, "_I always hated you brother, but know that I know the truth. I can't help, but feel awful." _

**LINE**

"That's when I understood that if Sasuke truly desired to become Hokage he would seek that acknowledgement, and he has." replied Naruto.

Tsunade waved her hand, "And so have you! I mean Naruto you've gone through a tougher road to gain everyone's acknowledgement. Heck! The whole village had to be destroyed before they completely accepted you! You worked even harder than him!"

"Did I not tell you this was a selfish request?" asked Naruto, "The true reason because I want him to become Hokage is because I want him to completely see the Village as an extension of his family. If I take the position of Hokage, Sasuke will no longer have any dreams to pursue. Sasuke has always been driven by a sole purpose in life. In the past it was for vengeance and hate, but now its to protect. To protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves as Hokage. I will not make the same mistakes as Hashirama Senju, and create the second Madara Uchiha. This is why I refuse to become Hokage."

**LINE**

Kakashi shook his head, "_You never change Naruto. Always so clueless, that wasn't a selfish request." _

**LINE**

Naruto turned around without another word, and headed back to the council room.

Tsunade just looked upon the village, "_A selfish request? Naruto don't be stupid that act is nothing but selfish. I guess you will never change, always sacrificing more than you need to. For what? To protect those who betrayed you once before? What to do? What to do?" _

**LINE  
**

The room was full once again, and the Daimyo and his men appeared on the screen. The Daimyo cleared his throat, " I will begin the voting. I the Fire Country's Daimyo support the nomination of Sasuke Uchiha."

The council on the screen stood up, "We the Daimyo's council also support the nomination of Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto smiled, "_Yes! Two votes already, he only needs one more." _

Suddenly Koharu stood up, "I ,one of the Elders of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, stand against the nomination of Sasuke Uchiha."

Homura stood up next, "I, The second Elder of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, also stand against the nomination of Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes widen, "_Just what I feared, it will come down to Tsunade….so the question is, What will you do?" _

Tsunade looked across the room, and saw the pressure was on her. Then the Daimyo spoke up, "It looks like the decision is up to you Lady Tsunade. So, what is your decision?"

Tsunade looked over to Naruto, and then he looked over to the two elders. "_Naruto has never wronged me before….." _

Tsunade stood up, "I, The Fifth Hokage, support the nomination of Sasuke Uchiha."

**LINE**

"Thank you, Naruto." replied Sasuke.

Naruto blinked, "What for?"

"It looks like I caused all of you a lot of pain. For my silly ambitious, and it looks like you never did give up on me. Thank you." responded Sasuke. Causing Naruto to remain quiet.

**LINE**

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU END**

Tsunade stood up, and she accidently knocked over a picture on her desk. Picking it up she stared at an old picture of a her with Jiraiya, Shizune, and a 15 year old Naruto, "_This picture….was back when Naruto and Jiraiya first returned from their two year training trip. That was almost 13 years ago. Naruto would be 28 right now." _

**LINE**

Naruto's gaze drop as he remember he died.

**LINE**

Tsunade let out a tear herself, "_Would be." _

Tsunade looked at the Hokage tower, and her gaze became fixed to the 6th head, "_I didn't pick Sasuke because Naruto wanted to. I picked Sasuke because I believed I could prevent Naruto's death. I thought by keeping him from the position of Hokage, he won't be as anxious to throw away his life to save the leaf. I thought I could prevent him from dying just like many had before." _

Suddenly the image of Minato, Jiraiya, and the Sandaime filled her head, "_Just like the rest of them."_

**LINE**

Jiraiya closed his eyes, "_Well I hope I at least went out with a bang."_

Everyone else gazed upon the former two Hokages.

**LINE**

Tsunade wiped her tears, "_Mourning won't get me anywhere. I should probably go find Kushina and Daisuke." _

Tsunade moved across the room, and entered the hall. She quickly managed to pick up Kushina's chakra, and moved to her right quickly. Moving down the hall, she ended up going outside. Looking around the garden in the middle of hospital, she quickly found Kushina and Daisuke. Walking up to them, she was surprised to suddenly see Sasuke appeared. Walking behind one of the shrubs, she sat down and listen to their conversation.

"What seems to be the problem here, Daisuke Uchiha?" asked Sasuke as he stopped in front of them both.

Daisuke's shoulders fell down in disappointment, "Well you see father, its that me Kushina got into an argument. Then I said something really mean."

Kushina had her head down in her knees, and didn't look up. Sasuke just sighed, and sat down with the two young children. "So what was this arguement about?"

Daisuke seeing that Kushina wasn't gonna respond quietly replied, "We were arguing who was stronger; Kushina's dad or you."

A small flicker of emotions ran through Sasuke's eyes, but he quickly compressed his emotions, "Let me guess. You told her I was stronger because I'm still alive."

Kushina finally brought her head up, "How did you know?"

"Because sometimes I ask myself the same thing." replied Sasuke.

**LINE**

"You do?" asked Naruto as he smiled goofly, "I guess its expected."

Sasuke growled, "Of course I don't! That just future me!"

**LINE**

Kushina was confused, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked upon the sky, "When I first met you father Kushina, I always believed to be superior in every way. In the academy I was always hailed as the genius, while he was labeled as the class dobe."

**LINE**

Naruto crossed his arms,and Sasuke grinned.

**LINE**

Kushina frowned, "So he is weaker. That's why he died"

"No, that completely wrong." stated Sasuke. Daisuke looked up at his dad, "What? There's no way."

Sasuke shook his head, "Strength does not mark a true shinobi. What marks a true shinobi is marked by self-sacrifice. They are willing to give up everything to protect those around them, and what to know something Kushina. Your father believed that your life was more precious than his own. Don't go believing that your father threw away his life just for the good of the village. He did it for you because a life without friends or family is the worst type of pain there is."

**LINE**

"The Will of FIre." spoke Jiraiya, "In other words the will to protect those around you, no matter what."

**LINE**

Kushina looked up at the eyes of Sasuke as she stopped crying. Sasuke suddenly scratched his head, "Well, I don't expect you to understand. I mean you're only 5 after all….maybe I should of explained it in simpler terms."

Kushina suddenly punched Sasuke in the stomach, "I'm not stupid, I understand."

Tsunade who had been listening to the conversation on the side smiled, "_Maybe picking him wasn't a mistake after all. He's surely proven his capabilities as Hokage." _

Suddenly Daisuke screamed out, "Wait! You never answered the question who's stronger?"

Kushina wiped her tears away, "Yeah who is it?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply,

**THE IMAGE TURNED BLACK**

**LINE  
**

"Me of course! Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke just grunted as he had enough of scooping down to his level of childs play. Sakura then grabbed Naruto by the neck, "Be a bit more modest Naruto! Stop bragging."

"Haha, so you admit it Sakura! I am superior than Sa-" Naruto was once again sent flying across the room.

**LINE  
I'VE HAD A LOTS OF TROUBLE PICKING EITHER KARIN OR SAKURA AS SASKUE'S WIFE. I WAS THINKING OF MAKING AN OC, BUT THAT WOULD MESS THINGS UP. **

**POLL: **

**SAKURA: **

**KARIN: **

**VOTE! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
